Antes de Tudo
by mounna
Summary: Antes de tudo eles eram apenas jovens destemidos entregando-se aos seus deveres e roubando corações. O destino preparava para eles uma teia de dor, mas por enquanto eles queriam apenas viver seus dias de liberdade.
1. 01 Brandon

**Brandon**

A neve sabe como ser cruel, mas se você tem a seu redor pessoas em quem confiar e que sabem como confortar seu coração o caminho pode ser muito mais fácil. Estávamos de ida a Correrio, onde haveria um torneio em honra ao Decimo Quinto dia do nome da senhora Lysa, que provavelmente seria prometida a um de nós. Eu e meus irmãos, Eddard e Benjen, cavalgávamos a frente do grupo, na companhia de Jon Arryn, que mesmo com a idade de ser nosso pai ainda era forte e viril como cada um de nós. Lyanna, nossa adorável irmã, decidira vir a cavalo também, mas estava mantendo um ritmo mais vagaroso e marchava ao lado de nosso pai.

-Algum de vocês já viu alguma das meninas Tully? –perguntou Ned.

-Lyanna esteve em Correrio há alguns anos, deve lembrar-se delas. –Benjen falou desinteressadamente. Ele, no momento, pensava apenas em de que se valeria para conseguir desposar Gwineveré, uma bela aldeã de uma das vilas próximas a Winterfell- Mas não importa o que achamos delas, Ned. Eu duvido muito que Hoster Tully entregará alguma de suas filhas a alguém que não seja Brandon.

-Vocês também são senhores de Winterfell. –argumentei, por mais que precisasse admitir que meu irmão estava coberto de razão.

De algum modo isso plantou um sorriso em meu rosto. Os Tully eram conhecidos por sua beleza, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis como agua marinha. Lyanna particularmente voltara encantada com a mais velha das garotas, que tinha exatamente sua idade.

-Não quero me casar dessa forma. –dissera Benjen.

-Essas garotas foram criadas para serem senhoras de castelos e esposas de reis. –Eddard ajuntou- Somando-se a isso a beleza dos Tully, acredito que nosso Bran tirou a sorte grande! –e golpeou meu ombro amistosamente.

-Ou você. –eu disse- Quem sabe não voltamos de Correrio com uma irmã cada um?

-Já estão escolhendo onde dar agua aos cavalos? –Lyanna havia se aproximado, usando um vestido verde musgo de lã por debaixo de um colete de couro fervido. Trazia um punhal de ouro preso ao cinto e botas de cano longo.

-Não seja deselegante! –Benjen ralhou, sempre tentando fazer de Lyanna mais feminina, o que era difícil para uma garota que vivia cercada de irmãos e cavaleiros.

-Ben, não seja tolo! Vocês sabem que estou apenas brincando! –ela riu graciosamente- Sei que estão falando das Tully, papai disse que um de vocês se casará com uma delas. Pelo menos estou à salvo de Edmure! –ela gargalhou, enchendo nossos ouvidos com sua melodiosa risada.

-Você já é de Robert. –Ned disse, fazendo Lyanna fechar a cara em desagrado.

-Ainda não há nenhum acordo selado. E se vocês insistirem nisso eu juro que fugirei com o primeiro que me oferecer sua sela!

-Aqui estou eu, cara donzela! –Jon dissera num tom que poderia ser verdade ou brincadeira, mas que sabíamos que Lya nunca levaria a sério.

-Jon, só você para me salvar de um destino cruel como o que me aguardaria como uma Baratheon! Mesmo que isso signifique o isolamento do Ninho da Águia! –ela estendeu a mão e segurou a dele por um instante, e logo todos rimos.

Sabíamos que o senhor do Ninho da Águia estava buscando um acordo de casamento, e que podia muito bem ser uma das Tully. Mais facilmente Lyanna se casaria com Jon, a quem amava como a um pai, do que com Robert, mas o destino era quem decidiria isso, e parecia que à medida que nos aproximávamos de Correrio suas tramas ficavam mais aparentes.

-Me fale sobre as meninas. –pedi para quebrar a tensão.

-Lysa é a menor. –Lyanna começou- É um pouco excêntrica e tem saúde frágil. Não acredito que se habituaria bem ao Norte. Ela é até bem bonita, e deve estar melhor agora. Catelyn é a mais velha dos três irmãos, deve estar pelo decimo primeiro dia de seu nome, e é uma verdadeira lady. Mais voluntariosa e ativa que a irmã. Vive por ai com um tal de Mindinho, que decididamente a venera. Vive correndo em volta dela, ele é filho de um dos vassalos, creio eu.

-Eu não escolheria essa se fosse você, Brandon. –disse Jon- Mesmo que seja apenas uma menina, crescer ao lado de um homem assim...

-O que quer dizer? –Lya perguntou sem perceber os significados ocultos da frase de Jon.

-É difícil para uma mulher ignorar tanta devoção.

-Bem... –ela murmurou- Eu estou ignorando há anos!

-Mas você é uma moça diferente. –eu disse- Talvez a pequena Catelyn já tenha dado seu coração ao amigo.

-Mas ela é uma Tully e foi criada para obedecer às ordens do pai levando as palavras de sua casa em consideração acima de tudo. –Jon ajuntou- E se você bem pensar seguirá o exemplo dela, Lya.

-Por isso digo que não quero me casar assim. Se ela já ama a outro, o que faria eu com ela? Quero uma mulher por inteiro, e não apenas alguém para parir meus filhos. –Benjen provou seu ponto.

-Devia ensinar isso a seu amigo Robert, Ned. –eu precisei dizer- Lyanna não parece muito inclinada a aceitar seus pedidos de casamento.

-Se você pudesse escolher uma irmã, quem seria? –Ned mudou bruscamente de assunto, desconfortável por minhas palavras e pela negativa pertinente de Lya.

-Edmure! –e gargalhou- Não tenho paciência para mulheres, Ned! Por isso os sete sabiam que deviam me enviar para vocês.

-De qualquer forma, não podemos nos adiantar muito e nem criar expectativas. Soube que o príncipe Rhaegar está vindo a Correrio também, com seus queridos Lannister. Se for como você diz Ned, uma dessas garotas pode ser nossa futura rainha.

-Eu não duvidaria. –Lyanna disse- Por mais que o príncipe já esteja prometido à Princesa de Dorne.

Mas ao chegar a Correrio tivemos nosso destino traçado. No banquete oferecido por Lorde Hoster Tully no dia da nossa chegada, pudemos observar de perto as meninas e devo dizer desde o presente momento que quando meus olhos encontraram a imensidão azul dos olhos de Cat eu soube que lutaria por ela até no mais profundo dos sete infernos.

-Ainda é uma menina, Bran. –Ned me disse- Mas quando formar-se mulher, não haverá outra mais bonita.

-Amanhã eu conversarei com nosso pai. E vencerei as justas para corá-la a Rainha da Beleza e do Amor.

-Fico feliz por você, meu irmão.

Mas havia algo em Ned que não estava transparecendo a felicidade que ele dizia sentir.

-O que te aflige irmão?

-Estou temeroso a respeito de Robert e Lyanna. Nossa irmã é uma garota valente e voluntariosa e isso faz com que Robert a adore.

-Sim.

-Temo que se ela siga negando-o teremos problemas. Mesmo Jon ordenando que ele siga no Ninho da Águia durante estamos fora...

-Não me diga que Robert está a caminho?

-Simplesmente porque imagina que Lya está conosco.

-Não obrigarei Lya a casar-se com quem ela não queira. –eu disse firmemente- Estarei ao lado dela qualquer que seja sua decisão.

-Não fale como se eu fosse fazer diferente! –Ned me encarou ofendido- Lya é tudo pra mim.

-Me desculpe irmão. –eu disse.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns momentos.

-A única coisa em que consigo pensar agora é que eu não posso aceitar que aquele príncipe com antecedentes de loucura na família ponha os olhos em cima dela. –eu disse sem o mínimo de coerência.

-Então não perca tempo. –Ned disse captando de quem eu falava e se ergueu do banco onde estávamos- Aproveite agora que nosso pai ainda não se recolheu.

-Quanto tempo eu teria que esperar para desposá-la?

-Uns dois ou três anos. –Ned disse- Visto que ela está por volta do decimo segundo dia de seu nome.

-E a garota mais nova? –perguntei observando Ned balançar negativamente a cabeça.

-Não gostei dela. Quando eu for escolher minha esposa quero perder o folego assim como você perdeu pela sua menina Tully. Você é realmente um homem de sorte, Bran.

E se afastou, me deixando sozinho pra refletir melhor a respeito do que era aquilo que havia nascido dentro do meu peito, feroz como um lobo e protetor como guardião. Ela não olhava em minha direção e eu podia sentir seu desconforto. Ela talvez ainda vivesse cercada de bonecas e brincadeiras, enquanto eu já era praticamente um homem feito. Eu não queria esperar, mas aquilo era loucura.

Aproximei-me da mesa principal, onde meu pai, Lorde Tully e Lorde Arryn conversavam a respeito do inverno que começava a morrer.

-Meus senhores. –curvei a cabeça respeitosamente diante dos Lordes e do senhor meu pai.

-Este é o seu herdeiro, Lorde Stark? –perguntou Hoster Tully observando-me e sustentando meu olhar.

-Sim, Brandon.

-É um rapaz de porte nobre e de olhar firme. –o Senhor de Correrio elogiou.

-E de sentimentos ainda mais nobres e coração ainda mais firme, meu senhor. Assim como sou uma espada bem afiada e destemida, colocada às suas ordens. –eu prometi.

-Diga o que quer, rapaz.

-Quero sua permissão para desposar sua filha, a senhora Catelyn, cuja beleza nenhuma princesa vivente nesse mundo é capaz de equiparar.

E a observei por um instante, e o espanto em seus olhos denunciava que ela não estava preparada para a atitude que tomei. Temi haver-me precipitado, mas eu não tinha como esperar.

-Se for do agrado dela e de sua vontade, meu senhor. –ajuntei.

-Cat? –seu pai a observou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela ficou de pé e se aproximou, seus passos estavam vacilantes e suas mãos tremeram levemente quando seu pai as tomou nas suas.

-Este senhor é Brandon Stark, herdeiro de Winterfell. Ele deseja desposá-la quando chegar a hora certa e pergunta se isso é do seu agrado.

-O que o senhor decidir será minha lei, meu pai. –ela disse com a voz suave, mas firme.

-Então, no Decimo Quinto dia de seu nome, você passará a ser a esposa deste homem.

Ela me brindou com o mais puro dos sorrisos quando seu pai uniu nossas mãos. Catelyn usava um vestido de seda azul, debruado em tons de prata, com o mais discreto e singelo dos decotes. Seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam presos no alto da cabeça e delicados cachos caiam-lhe por sobre os ombros. Estava corada e seus olhos brilhavam.

Beijei suas mãos sem deixar de observar seu rosto, o que a fez corar ainda mais e abaixar os olhos, envergonhada. De fato ainda era só uma menina, mas que seria minha mulher em breve.


	2. 02 Eddard

**Eddard**

Se houve um momento em que odiei a um amigo foi quando vi Robert chegar a Correrio. Lyanna me olhou, sentindo-se traída e retirou-se rapidamente ao lado da noiva de Brandon, que não parecia compreender a repulsa de minha irmã. Estávamos no meio do pátio de Correrio, de onde se podia ver o castelo. Elas vieram desejar sorte aos cavaleiros que participariam das Justas do dia, no caso Brandon e eu. Jon estava afiando a espada, como era seu costume de todas as manhãs e ao avistar Robert seu cenho se franziu perigosamente e ele ficou tão irado que arranhou a lateral da mão. Quando fomos enviados para Jon tínhamos muito pouca experiência de vida, e aprendemos com o tempo a respeitá-lo antes de temê-lo. Se havia algo que o magoava profundamente era desobediência.

-Ned, vá e diga a Robert que eu quero que ele volte antes mesmo de chegar. Não quero que ponha seus pés em Correrio.

-Mas Jon...

-Não me desobedeça você também! –ele disse duramente em voz alta, o que me assustou. Não era próprio de Jon gritar. - Eu disse àquele cabeça dura para permanecer no Ninho! Ele protestou, mas eu fui firme e lhe dei uma ordem explicita. Alguém precisa comandar na minha ausência e eu o deixei lá para isso.

-Ele veio ver Lyanna, Jon, seja mais compreensivo.

-Você sabe por que está aqui, Ned? –Jon perguntou.

-Não, realmente. –confessei.

-Por que é muito mais racional e coerente do que seu amigo. Espero que esteja ciente de que Lyanna não será dele se ele não aprender a se portar como um Lorde e deixa-lo no Ninho foi uma forma de aliviá-la e alertá-lo. Se você ama sua irmã e deseja o bem de seu amigo, siga minhas ordens.

-Meu pai acredita que Lya e Robb podem...

-Seu pai não decidirá o destino de sua irmã, Ned. Todos sabem do apreço que ele nutre por Robert, mas infelizmente Lyanna é forte e voluntariosa demais para deixar-se subjugar e Robert de fato não a merece. Você conhece seu amigo melhor do que eu e sabe que sua fama não é apenas formada de boatos infundados.

Eu virei às costas a Jon e fui em busca de um cavalo que estivesse selado para tentar obedecer suas ordens. Era mais do que inútil protestar, principalmente porque Jon tinha razão. Encontrei Brandon nos estábulos e lhe disse rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Lya me disse Ned. –ele montou prontamente, parecendo irritado- Devemos parar seu amigo antes que ele cause algum mal a nossa irmã. Ele está assustando ela. Lyanna ainda é uma criança.

-Tão criança como sua Tully. –precisei dizer.

-Você passou tempo demais em sua companhia e acredita que ele seja seu irmão, mas nós somos seu sangue Eddard. Eu não darei minha Lya nas mãos de um Baratheon, muito menos desse degenerado.

-Ele está apaixonado, é um homem diferente agora. –e montei esporeando o cavalo e indo rapidamente tentar interceptar Robert, mas ele já estava ajoelhado diante de Jon, que fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

Percebi que meu pai chegava, parecendo divertido com a situação. Lyanna estava postada atrás dele, com o rosto firme e pálido.

-Ora, Jon, você não pode dizer que ele não é um homenzinho de coragem! –dizia Lorde Rickard Stark parando ao lado de Jon, que estava vermelho como um tomate maduro.

-É um indisciplinado, meu pai. –disse Bran saltando do cavalo- Está descumprindo ordens de seu protetor.

-Eu gostaria de ouvir seus motivos, Robert Baratheon. –Jon expusera numa falsa calma.

Robert ergueu sua cabeça repleta de cabelos negros e desgrenhados e observou a Jon por um instante. Logo seus olhos buscaram Lyanna e pareceram cintilar com um brilho muito mais intenso e feroz do que o que pude observar nos olhos desejosos de Brandon ainda na noite anterior.

-Eu vim oferecer minha espada a Lorde Stark. –ele disse- E pedir sua permissão para desposar sua filha.

-E você acha que eu vou permitir que você se case com minha irmã? –Brandon enfureceu-se e desembainhou sua própria espada apontando-a diretamente para o peito de Robert- Um homem manchado por dezenas de prostitutas e trazendo consigo a marca da desonra?

Puxei minha própria espada e a cruzei com Brandon, que me encarou ofendido e lentamente recobrou a razão. Robert ainda estava ajoelhado e seus olhos permaneciam grudados em Lyanna. Meu pai deixara de rir e nos encarou duramente.

-Eu não achei que fosse viver para ver essa cena. –ele murmurou- Ned e Bran cruzando espadas, cada um buscando defender um irmão.

-Robert Baratheon não é meu irmão. –eu disse com o máximo de firmeza que pude reunir- Apenas não quero que as mãos de Bran se sujem de sangue diante de sua senhora.

Ela estava ali, recuada, mas presente. Seus imensos olhos azuis arregalados de espanto observando os fios de nossas espadas cruzados. Brandon olhou para trás e quando a viu abaixou a espada, encarando o chão. Lyanna e Catelyn estavam andando pelo castelo juntas desde a primeira hora do dia, já haviam saído para cavalgar e retornaram na hora em que o desjejum foi servido. Agora passeavam por entre as tendas de cavaleiros. Pareciam estar levando-se bem, o que era muito bom para ambas.

-Bran e Ned. –Lya chamou, agora tendo a garota Catelyn a seu lado com o braço em torno de seus ombros- Não quero nunca mais que essa cena se repita. Não por este motivo.

-Minha Lya... –meu pai disse indo até ela- Um nobre homem como Robert enfrenta seu senhor e atravessa milhas para pedir sua mão em casamento e é assim que você reage?

-Eu... eu... –ela disse em fúria contida- Eu não quero ser esposa desse homem!

-Me diga seus motivos, minha filha, e se forem plausíveis estarei do seu lado.

-Todos sabem que ele é um homem de muitas conquistas amorosas.

-E me diga... qual de nós a essa idade, livres e desimpedidos, não fomos como ele?

-Ned, Bran e Ben. –ela disse segura em suas palavras.

Tive que admitir que quando meu pai riu, eu me senti envergonhado. Nós não éramos rapazes adeptos à promiscuidade, coisa que não podia ser dita a respeito de Robert -que colecionava conquistas e prostitutas por onde passava- mas nunca fomos castos e quando o momento nos propiciou os braços ternos e o interior quente de uma mulher, não fugimos. E nem fugiríamos. Mas falar daquele assunto diante de Lyanna e da senhora Catelyn era embaraçoso. Pude perceber que seus olhos estreitaram-se quando ouviu o que nosso pai dizia e observaram Bran.

-Este assunto não é adequado para se tratar diante das meninas. –Jon observou após ordenar a Robert que ficasse de pé- Seus filhos são homens honrados, mas não deixam de ser homens.

-Robert é um bom rapaz. –eu disse quando os olhos de Robert me pediam socorro- E está de verdade apaixonado por Lyanna.

-Isso não exclui todo o resto. –Brandon disse, agora empinado como um lobo antes do ataque.

-Como nosso pai disse não se pode acusar Robert de nenhum crime que nós não tenhamos cometido antes.

-Matar um homem é uma coisa. Matar mil é outra. –Brandon retrucou.

-Já chega. –meu pai disse- Robert, eu vou pensar a respeito do seu pedido. Enquanto isso se entenda com Jon. Não pense que uma atitude como essa, por mais interessante que seja, seria considerada correta em Winterfell. Insubordinação e desobediência seria um bom motivo para você ser expulso de lá.

-Eu me desculpo imensamente, Lorde Arryn e Lorde Stark. –Robert curvou a cabeça- E agradeço sua consideração, sinto-me honrado por saber que irá ponderar sobre meu pedido. Eu sei que não sou digno de Lyanna, mas tenho me esforçado para ser um homem melhor, honrado e destemido, como são vocês, meus senhores. –ele dirigiu-se a mim e a Brandon, ainda que eu tenha notado que seus olhos não deixaram os de Bran- Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela.

Agora ela estava envaidecida, e quando Catelyn abriu um sorrisinho e buscou seu olhar, Lyanna estava corada. Minha irmã podia ser uma garota de personalidade forte, criada em meio a cavaleiros e espadas, mas ainda era uma menina, e ali, vestida de marfim e dourado, com os cabelos trançados como uma garota do sul, estava ainda mais bonita do que sempre estivera. Como dissera Jon poucos dias atrás, é difícil para uma mulher resistir a tanta devoção, e meu amigo era definitivamente devoto a ela.

-Vamos, Lya. Não devíamos estar tanto tempo assim fora. A septã Omaynne deve estar procurando por nós.

-Meu pai... –ela disse, soltando-se de Catelyn e aproximando-se de nosso pai- Eu gostaria de pedir que minha vontade seja considerada quando tome sua decisão.

-E qual é sua vontade, Lyanna? –ele perguntou.

-No momento... eu não sei. –ela admitiu- Mas prometo deliberar a respeito.

-Nunca tomarei uma decisão que não seja do seu agrado, minha querida. –nosso pai garantiu- Agora vá, Lady Cat tem razão, vocês não deviam estar fora do castelo por tanto tempo. Ned, leve as meninas de volta e assegure-se de que ninguém as incomodará. Brandon, você vem comigo.

-Mas, meu pai...

-Nós precisamos conversar.

Eu guardei minha espada e esperei que Lyanna me seguisse. Abri caminho para fora da tenda e fiz sinal para que elas andassem a frente, o que fizeram em silencio. Lyanna parecia absorta em pensamentos, e Catelyn, por mais que tentasse ser simpática com todas as pessoas com as quais cruzamos, ainda tinha uma ruga de preocupação entre as adoráveis sobrancelhas vermelhas.

-Senhor Eddard. –era a primeira vez que a noiva de Bran dirigia-se diretamente a mim.

-Sim, minha senhora?

-Seu amigo, Robert Baratheon, o que é realmente que há de tão errado com ele?

-Eu acredito fielmente que ele e Lya serão um bom casal. –eu disse apenas- Ela será a senhora de Ponta Tempestade, assim como você será a senhora de Winterfell.

-Mas porque o meu Senhor Brandon é tão fervorosamente contra essa união?

-Brandon é muito cuidadoso e dedicado àqueles que ama, como tenho certeza que você logo irá descobrir. O que acontece é que Robert de fato tinha certos hábitos que não são desejáveis no homem que almeja desposar uma menina como Lyanna.

-Ele tinha? –Lyanna falou por fim.

-Eu afirmo que Robert é um homem diferente desde que chegou ao Ninho da Águia.

-Ele de verdade parece amar você, Lyanna. –Catelyn disse suavemente, agarrando o braço de minha irmã- Isso é mais do que a maioria de nós poderíamos pedir! Quantas vezes temi ser entregue em casamento a um completo desconhecido, e veja você... -Lyanna deixou escapar um sorriso orgulhoso, encarando Catelyn- Aquele homem desafiou o seu senhor, talvez por medo de você ser prometida a outro antes de que ele pudesse ter a oportunidade! Por amor!

-Ele é realmente um sem juízo, não é Ned?

-O sem juízo mais nobre que eu já conheci. –eu disse concordando com ela.

De repente estávamos os três rindo e cruzando os portões do castelo. Despedi-me delas e retornei às tendas para me preparar para o torneio imaginando que Brandon e Robert eram, de fato, homens de sorte.


	3. 03 Lyanna

**Lyanna**

-Converse comigo. –pediu Catelyn aquela noite, após estar sentada em silencio comigo durante horas. Eu precisava pensar, mas não queria me sentir sozinha. Ela parecia compreender perfeitamente que eu precisava do seu silencio e de sua vigília.

Surpreendi-me ao perceber como era fácil abrir meu coração e minha mente para ela. Catelyn era doce e observadora, mesmo que pudesse ser uma coisinha feroz quando a hora necessitava. Devo confessar que todo aquele senso de honra dela me cansava e ela realmente foi criada para ser a senhora de um castelo. Não que eu não tenha sido, longe disso, mas ela levava tudo isso muito a serio, o que era entediante às vezes.

-Eu queria ser um homem.

Ela riu adorável e delicada, com os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados emoldurando seu rosto como se ela estivesse no meio de um incêndio. Quando eu conseguiria ser uma garota assim? No dia que finalmente me livrasse do cheiro de estábulos?

-Lyanna, você é uma mulher. Pronta para casar-se e dar filhos ao nobre senhor que a despose.

-E porque tem que ser Robert?

-Se você não gosta dele...

-Cat, não é assim tão fácil! Robert e Ned estão sendo criados juntos, e faz muito tempo... Muito, muito tempo em que este acordo entre nossas famílias está se desenrolando. E na melhor das hipóteses, meu pai pode até me respeitar nesse sentido, mas eu ainda sou apenas uma mulher, impotente, feita para casar-se e ter filhos... E se não for Robert, será outro!

-Nós fazemos o que devemos fazer. –ela disse ajoelhando-se diante de mim e tomando minhas mãos nas suas- Lya, eu estou prometida ao seu irmão. E esta manhã, minha irmã Lysa foi prometida a Lorde Arryn. Poderia ser diferente.

Confesso que no primeiro momento não pude ver seu ponto, mas quando parei pra pensar ele logo ficou aparente. Catelyn desposaria qualquer homem que seu pai lhe indicasse, amando-o ou não. Sua irmã menor se casaria com Jon, que tinha a mesma idade de seu pai. Lysa era tão menina que raramente era vista pelos corredores, sempre cercada de suas bonecas e bem agasalhada devido a sua saúde frágil. Era um acordo de casamento muito precoce, mas isso foi culpa de Catelyn, que encheu os olhos dos homens com sua beleza, anunciada nos traços infantes de Lysa. Jon fora esperto naquele ponto e assegurara uma fatia doce de torta para si.

-Eu sou uma mulher de sorte. –Catelyn disse com um sorriso triste- Eu ainda não conheço seu irmão, embora esteja pronta para casar-me com ele e lhe dar seus herdeiros, mas eu sei que com o tempo, quando a hora certa chegar, nós já vamos ter partilhado muita coisa, e eu terei aprendido a amá-lo como ele merece. Vamos amadurecer juntos, construir uma vida e aprender a ser um para o outro nada menos que tudo. Você não deseja isso pra você?

-Quando você fala assim... –eu titubeei. Aquela garota com cara de tola tinha o dom da feminilidade- Mas pra você é fácil! Brandon é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi! E também um dos mais valentes!

-Eu não tenho duvidas! –ela sorriu amplamente- Mas se você não quer se casar com o amigo do seu irmão, basta expor seu ponto. Você tem sorte de ter voz em meio a seus irmãos e ao senhor seu pai. O homem certo pra você chegará, e ele talvez seja mesmo Robert, basta que você abra os olhos e veja além daquilo que está na superfície.

E então eu mergulhei em meu mundo de pensamentos novamente. Catelyn não imaginava os motivos pelos quais Brandon detestava tanto Robert e eu não ousaria destruir a imagem de meu irmão para sua senhora, mas a verdade era que em prevaricação, a diferença entre Robert e Brandon era muito pouca, embora decisiva. Não havia uma criada em Winterfell que não tivesse sentido as mãos de Brandon em seu corpo. A única diferença era a forma com que Brandon executava suas conquistas, muito mais hábil e elegantemente do que Robert.

Somado a isso estava o fato de que Bran era contrario aos excessos de vinho. Dizia que o sabor não lhe agradava, mas a verdade era que ele gostava de ver homens caindo e manter-se sempre são. Ele dizia que jamais desonraria sua esposa com um bastardo, mas era sabido em Winterfell que nosso pai enviara uma moça gravida para longe, fosse dele ou de Brandon, não podíamos saber. E no meio de tudo isso, havia Lorian Cassei.

Ela não significou nada para Robert, mas desde sempre Brandon nutriu sentimentos por ela, mesmo sabendo que nunca teria permissão de casar-se. Mas isso não o impedia de amá-la, e esse sentimento era o que o mantinha firme. Nunca me pareceu que ela soubesse de algo, mas se sabia nunca deu a meu irmão nenhuma indicação disso. Então Robert chega, bebe vinho até arrebentar, e se enfia na cama de Lorian. Brandon nunca se recuperou disso e sua forma de defender-se foi buscar o esquecimento em outras mulheres, de um modo sutil e sorrateiro, mas igualmente desonrado.

Aquele episódio mudou a todos nós. Eu me lembro de que antes, ao ouvir falar que um dia seria esposa de Robert eu me sentia honrada e satisfeita. Ele era bravo e destemido, e me ensinou a atirar com um arco quando meus irmãos se recusaram. Éramos apenas crianças, mas ainda tenho bem viva na minha mente o que se sente ao deparar-se com a outra face de alguém que julgava incólume.

Desde então, sempre que o vejo, algo em mim grita e me diz que ele não é o homem que eu achei que fosse, assim como Cat não terá esse Bran honrado e cintilante, e sim aquele que muitas vezes trocará seus braços pelo calor de outra.

Lembro-me da discussão que entreouvi entre Robert e Ned, onde ele dizia que pouco importava que Brandon amasse aquela garota, não era como se ele tivesse arrancado nenhuma parte dela. Ela estava ali, pronta para Brandon fodê-la quantas vezes quisesse. Aquilo me mostrou quem ele era de verdade. Bran não se deixou abalar e fingiu que o incidente não passou de um episodio cômico, mas ele sabia que pra mim não poderia mentir ou fingir, e derramou suas lagrimas em meu colo até que adormeceu. E desde então ele é um homem diferente. Juramos um ao outro que jamais esqueceríamos aquela noite úmida de lagrimas, e parecia que meu irmão estava me honrando mais do que eu a ele. Se eu aceitasse Robert, estaria cuspindo na cara dele, e se não aceitasse... apenas os deuses sabem o que o viria pelo meu futuro.

-Os anos passam e as pessoas amadurecem. –Ned me disse quando me juntei a ele na tenda onde ele se armava para lutar no torneio. Eu estava fazendo as vezes de escudeiro- Você e Bran não podem remoer essa velha historia pra sempre. Todos éramos crianças, você ainda mais!

-Às vezes eu acho que nossos irmãos tem razão. Você está deixando de ser um Stark, empoleirado naquele Ninho. Você nos deixou pra trás.

-Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, Lyanna. –ele murmurou tristemente.

-Você foi embora e pouco sabe a respeito do que ficou pra trás. Não foi você quem juntou as partes do coração de Bran e segurou seu pulso todas as vezes em que ele quis rasgar Lorian ao meio. Você foi embora com seu querido Robert. Mas Ben e eu ficamos e vimos tudo acontecer. Bran endureceu e se tornou quase cruel, passou a ver as mulheres assim como Robert vê! Ele percebeu que foi isso que seduziu Lorian, não seu sentimento puro!

-De que valeria o sentimento puro de Brandon quando as obrigações dele viessem à tona? O amor quebra o coração de um homem, e o amor une suas partes. O dano que Lorian deixou, a senhora Catelyn vai reparar.

-Não foi Lorian quem deixou um dano! –eu berrei.

-Agora estamos falando de você. –ele disse calmamente, sentando-se num banco instável enquanto calçava as botas da armadura. Aquela calma de Ned era sua maior virtude e seu pior defeito. Deixava-o tão frio que era como se ele simplesmente não se importasse- Não me culpe, Lyanna. Fazemos o que temos que fazer. Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta, eu sei que se eu tivesse ficado ao lado de Brandon... e do seu lado... Mas eu não tive escolha. Eu fui mandado para o Ninho, eu jamais pedi por isso. Robert sempre vai querer você e eu tomei para mim a responsabilidade de torna-lo digno de ser seu marido. E eu lhe garanto que ele mudou muito desde que chegamos ao Ninho da Águia.

-Jon discorda.

-Jon queria desposar você. Ele disse isso ao nosso pai depois que Robert chegou causando confusão. –Ned disse finalmente ganhando um pouco de energia na voz- Brandon resolveu apoiá-lo, e enquanto você e a senhora Catelyn bordavam seus lenços, eu tentava impedir o acordo.

-Isso não é verdade. –eu disse sufocada- Jon jamais pensaria em mim como sua mulher! Jon me viu nascer! Catelyn sabia?

-Suponho que sim. Ela foi quem convenceu o pai sobre as vantagens que viriam com um acordo com a casa Arryn, e logo Lorde Hoster propôs a aliança. Jon resistiu imaginando o que ainda poderia acontecer, mas ele é um homem sábio e viu que casar com você não era a melhor solução para ninguém. Ele provavelmente teria que matar Robert num duelo, ou algo assim. Você casar-se com Jon seria algo praticamente...

-Incestuoso.

Eu apenas pude concluir que o ódio que Brandon sentia de Robert era maior do que o cuidado que ele tinha por mim. Não que Jon fosse um homem ruim, mas eu jamais toleraria a ideia de casar-me com alguém que eu via como meu segundo pai. Era uma ideia perturbadora demais, e Ned sabia disso.

-Agora tudo faz sentido, não é mesmo? –Ned segurou meu rosto com as mãos enluvadas- Brandon quer que tudo seja a sua maneira e ninguém pode culpa-lo por isso. Ele foi criado para governar Winterfell, para ser um senhor e ter suas vontades obedecidas. Ele não precisa de vinho para voar, o orgulho de nosso pai sempre o levou mais longe. Brandon não perdoará Robert nunca pelo ocorrido com Lorian, porque para ele aquilo foi uma afronta pessoal, uma derrota. Ele faria tudo para proteger você e tenho certeza de que ele imaginou que Jon fosse a melhor escolha neste momento.

Mas eu apenas sentia raiva, de Jon, de Brandon, de Robert e até mesmo de Catelyn. Quando me sentei ao lado dela para assistir às justas, não conseguia olhar para ninguém. Logo o som de lanças rompendo-se e escudos despedaçando-se encheu o ar, mas eu não estava vendo nada realmente. Catelyn parecia saber que eu não estava propensa a conversas e esperou que eu iniciasse o assunto.

-Você conspirou contra mim. –acusei.

-Não me diga que você sonha em ser Lady Arryn? –ela disse num espanto contido, mas deixando notas de sarcasmo tocarem suas palavras.

-Porque você não me disse noite passada? Porque você não me contou e perguntou o que eu queria?

-Lyanna... –Catelyn segurou minhas mãos para conter minha voz, que se elevava gradativamente- Você se lembra de tudo o que eu disse noite passada? Sobre eu ser uma mulher de sorte e sobre como seria magico construir um amor com alguém apropriado e viver uma vida plena? Você se lembra de como desejou isso? Jon poderia lhe dar isso?

-Jon dará isso a sua irmã?

-Lysa é jovem demais e passarão alguns anos até que ela esteja pronta para se casar. Ela crescerá sabendo que será uma Arryn e tenho certeza de que Lorde Jon será um marido excelente, honrado e cuidadoso para ela. Lysa tem saúde frágil, talvez com um homem mais jovem cuja vida é mais agitada, ou num lugar como Winterfell por exemplo, ela estaria exposta demais. No Ninho da Águia ela vivera uma vida tranquila, protegida e cuidada. Você suportaria viver para sempre ao lado de um homem com quase o triplo de sua idade, num lugar isolado e remoto?

-Isolada eu estarei em qualquer castelo, de qualquer pretendente...

-E se ele e Robert duelassem por você? –Catelyn continuou- E se ele morresse lutando por sua mão, pedida num momento impensado apenas para impedi-la de escolher? Se você fosse prometida a Lorde Arryn, se casaria feliz?

-Não. –admiti contrafeita- Jon é como um pai pra mim.

-Eu espero que seu Brandon chegue um dia. –ela disse sorrindo, vitoriosa- Que ele a olhe e a queira, e que se ajoelhe diante do seu pai e lhe ofereça sua espada. Que seus olhos queimem quando ele a olhe e que você sinta que seu destino está ligado ao dele.

-Tudo pra você é uma fábula.

-E pra você é uma batalha. Mas nós não fomos feitas para batalhas, Lya. Enxergue isso.

-Brandon ia me entregar a Jon!

-Tenho certeza de que meu senhor Brandon estava tentando apenas fazer o melhor para você.

-Eu apenas quero saber o que está acontecendo a minha volta. É tudo sobre mim!

-Sim, é sobre você. Mas de qualquer forma, apenas fique feliz. Pelo menos por enquanto você ainda não está prometida a ninguém. O senhor Eddard e eu conseguimos pra você aquilo que estava faltando.

-Que seria...?

-Tempo.


	4. 04 Catelyn

**Catelyn**

Parecia impensável que aquilo de fato estivesse acontecendo. Fora um longo dia de justas em honra ao dia do meu nome. Observei meu prometido vencer embate após embate, até que ele se deparou na arena com o próprio irmão. Eles pareciam achar aquilo divertido, e antes de montarem seus cavalos, trocaram um forte abraço apertado, batendo as mãos nas costas do outro.

Eddard usava uma armadura de aço escuro, cor de chumbo, sem muitos enfeites e requintes. Era feita para proteger, e não para impressionar. Seu elmo era bem reforçado e não possuía nenhum formato especial. Era como ele: simples e frio, quase rude de tão sério, mas que transmitia poder e segurança. Seu escudo tinha um lobo gravado no metal.

Já Brandon estava magnifico, com sua armadura quase branca de tão prateada, ornamentada com o lobo, símbolo de sua casa. Seu elmo não era completo, deixava metade do rosto exposto. Ele sorriu para mim quando um dos escudeiros de seu pai lhe entregou o escudo, e ele parecia muito seguro de que venceria. Lyanna havia me confidenciado que o senhor Eddard não era muito adepto a lutas e torneios, que preferia a paz dos livros e dos escritos, mesmo assim ele vencera embate após embate sem ser tocado por uma lança nenhuma vez.

Mas quando o sinal foi dado e os irmãos atacaram-se eu pude perceber qual dos dois era de verdade um guerreiro. A frieza de Eddard, durante um embate, era a mais pura deliberação, e ele pode observar que o escudo de Brandon não estava onde deveria. Ele teria derrubado o irmão facilmente, mas de algum modo recebeu o impacto da lança na sua placa de peito e voou para fora do seu cavalo, aterrissando pesadamente na areia. Gritei, sem saber o motivo do grito, mas eu gritei.

Desci correndo do palanque ignorando os gritos de Lyanna que pediam que eu esperasse. Quando cheguei à arena quase fui pisoteada pero garanhão do senhor Eddard, que corria por ali assustado pela luta. Brandon estava ao lado do irmão, que sufocava devido ao golpe que amassara sua placa de peito bem em cima do coração.

-Por favor... por favor... –eu dizia incoerente, lutando com as fivelas da armadura.

-Deixe, eu cuido disso Cat. –Lyanna parecia calma, e tirou minhas mãos de cima das fivelas enquanto meu senhor Brandon retirava o elmo e soltava as placas de segurança.

-Por que ele recebeu o golpe? –eu perguntava- Porque ele fez isso?

-Ned abriu a guarda na hora errada, Cat. –Lyanna disse calmamente- Bran enxergou a brecha e...

-Senhor Eddard, você está bem?

Mas aquela foi a mais tola de todas as perguntas que eu poderia ter feito. Quando ele tentou falar e o ar lhe fugiu foi como se eu estivesse sufocando. Os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados e as sobrancelhas franzidas de dor. Quando finalmente foi liberado da armadura pudemos ver que o impacto fora tão forte que lhe rasgara a carne. Havia sangue no camisão de lã cinza, mas não o suficiente para alarmar ninguém. A essa altura, varias pessoas amontoavam-se a nossa volta e rapidamente ele foi puxado para cima de um cavalo e levado para o castelo.

-Eu vou com ele, meu pai. Não é nada grave. –Lyanna disse acenando para que um escudeiro trouxesse um cavalo para ela- Ele vai precisar apenas de um pouco de descanso.

-Eu vou com você! –adiantei-me.

-Não, Catelyn. –meu pai segurou meu braço- Você não pode abandonar o ultimo dia de justas assim tão próximo ao final.

-Eu estou farta de tanta violência! –disse enfurecida, com os olhos nadando em lágrimas- Da próxima vez que o senhor decida me honrar com um torneio, me pergunte se eu não prefiro algumas esmeraldas!

E deixei a todos ali, mesmo sabendo que eu não devia estar fazendo isso. Corri para o septo imaginando que os deuses estariam enfurecidos comigo por ser tão ingrata ao meu pai. Mas não importava, eu já não suportava mais ver sangue e escutar o barulho das lanças chocando-se nos escudos e o baque surdo dos homens caindo por terra. Minha cabeça estava rodando, como se eu tivesse abusado do vinho. E tudo aquilo para me honrar. E meu prometido ganharia o restante das justas e me coroaria sua rainha da beleza e do amor simplesmente porque o irmão mais atencioso e nobre de que já se houve noticia, abaixou o escudo e deixou-se atingir no peito. Não que Brandon não fosse um excelente cavaleiro, mas a diferença era que o único homem presente que poderia rivalizar com ele no torneio estava sufocando neste exato momento.

Eu estava suficientemente longe da arena, e me perdi em preces, tanto que quando ele entrou, eu não percebi.

-Minha senhora. –ele disse, ajoelhando-se a meu lado, trazendo na mão uma bonita coroa de rosas vermelhas e amarelas.

-Eu não mereço essa coroa. –eu disse sentindo os olhos queimando- Eu não fiquei para ver o final das justas, eu não vi você ganhar, meu senhor.

-Eu me retirei. –ele disse com um sorriso triste- Não havia motivos para competir sem sua presença no palanque.

-Me perdoe, eu não deveria tê-lo deixado. –as palavras saíram automaticamente.

-Não peça perdão. –e colocou a coroa na minha cabeça, segurando meu queixo com a mão enluvada em aço- Eu vi o que meu irmão fez, eu sei que você também viu. Eu estava com a guarda mal colocada, como sempre. Nunca me preocupei muito em cuidar a defesa, já que meu ataque sempre é certeiro. Mas Ned sabia que encontraria uma falha no meu flanco e que poderia me derrubar facilmente. Ele apenas não o fez, porque não queria me ver estatelado no chão diante de minha senhora.

-Foi muito corajoso e honrado da parte dele.

-Esse é Ned. –e sorriu amplamente- Corajoso e honrado.

-Eu não gosto de vê-los lutando. É antinatural. Me dá náuseas imaginar que vocês possam se machucar.

-Oh, minha doce Catelyn... –ele murmurou aproximando seu rosto do meu- Que os deuses sejam bons e façam o tempo correr mais rápido que as águas do Tridente.

Brandon era lindo. Tinha os cabelos escuros como a noite, que caiam por seus ombros ordenadamente. Os olhos cinzentos dos Stark cintilavam em seu belo rosto de feições simétricas e aristocráticas. Era alto, bonito, forte e destemido. Fora criado para ser um senhor, um guerreiro, um Lorde.

-É nobre da sua parte admitir a vitória de seu irmão.

-É nobre da sua parte aceitar esse perdedor como pretendente. –e sorriu despreocupado, ficando de pé e me oferecendo seu braço- Hoje é o dia do seu nome, minha senhora. Não há motivos para permitir que essas sombras obscureçam seus olhos.

-Mas o senhor seu irmão...

-Ned vai ficar bem! –Brandon garantiu- Ele deve estar satisfeito por saber que eu estou lhe devendo um favor. Vou acompanha-la até o castelo. O banquete vai acontecer em poucas horas.

E me ofereceu seu braço, conduzindo-me até o castelo. Falava enquanto caminhávamos. Queria adiantar o casamento em um ano e já tinha um esquema em mente que poderia ser considerado perfeito.

-Nos casaríamos aqui, e antes de ir a Winterfell eu gostaria que pudéssemos conhecer as cidades livres. Seria uma viajem de um ano, e durante esse tempo já nos conheceríamos bem. Eu não consigo ver como uma garota como você vá se habituar ao Norte tão facilmente.

-Me habituar ao frio, o senhor quer dizer?

-E a todo o resto, minha senhora. O Norte não é fácil.

-Eu ouvi de Lyanna que o Norte é liberdade.

-Oh sim, meu amor, seguramente para ela o norte é liberdade. Mas pra você vai significar uma enorme distancia de seus irmãos, e do senhor seu pai. O povo é muito diferente e os costumes são um tanto rudes.

-Mas... você estará lá por mim?

-Cada segundo que seja possível. –ele garantiu.

E deteve-se, segurando minhas mãos nas suas. Seus olhos observavam meu rosto, meu colo, meu pescoço. Por um instante eu me senti nua, e incomodada. Mas então ele sorriu, de um jeito despretensioso, satisfeito.

-Que os deuses, novos e velhos, sejam piedosos de mim. –ele murmurou segurando-me ainda mais perto.

-O que te aflige meu senhor?

-Partir e deixa-la.

-Já falam em partir? –me assustei.

-Os torneios acabaram.

Subitamente me senti perdida, como se meus pés já não tocassem o solo. Apertei suas mãos entre as minhas imaginando se o senhor Eddard estaria em condições de partir. Perder a companhia de Lyanna também seria terrível, mas o pior seria deixar de contemplar ao meu prometido.

-E se o senhor parte... quando o terei de volta em Correrio?

-Sempre que seja necessário e possível. Eu sei que um casamento como o nosso decididamente será algo complicado. A distância nos separa e minhas obrigações em Winterfell são muitas. Sei também que hoje você é a senhora de sua casa e que também tem responsabilidades aqui.

Beijou minhas mãos.

-Eu não quero que sejamos dois desconhecidos, Catelyn. Eu desejo que quando chegue a hora do casamento haja amor entre nós. Não este amor que sinto me invadir e dominar quando a olho, mas um amor mais sólido, construído.

-Eu desejo o mesmo. –respondi.

A este ponto nós já estávamos no meio do salão de festas do castelo. Ele sorriu lindamente quando tocou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e depositou nos meus lábios o mais singelo dos beijos. Senti que derreteria por dentro.

-Prepare-se para o jantar, minha luz. Esteja ainda mais linda do que o costumeiro.

-Obrigada, meu senhor. –e me retirei da presença dele rapidamente.

Meu rosto estava queimando quando atingi o corredor. Devia estar corada como uma maçã madura, mas não deixei que me abalasse. Quando ouvi os passos desesperadamente chegando por trás de mim, sequer pude me assustar de tão familiares que eles soavam. Petyr segurou meu braço e me empurrou numa parede. Isso sim me assustou.

-Como você pode estar fazendo isso? –ele perguntou arfante- Como assim você está fazendo isso? Edmure me proibiu de vir ao castelo enquanto esses Stark estejam aqui, mas pouco me importa! Você vai...

-Petyr, acalme-se!

-Eles vão leva-la, Catelyn! Eles vão tomar você de mim!

-Meu amigo... nunca, ninguém vai me tirar de você. Nós somos irmãos, lembra?

-Não somos irmãos! –ele gritou- Eu quero me casar com você, e lhe dar belos bebes! Eu serei um lorde um dia, você verá! Seu pai não precisará vender você a Stark nenhum! Eu já a amo, Catelyn, eu a honraria acima de qualquer coisa!

-Petyr, mantenha a compostura! –me desvencilhei de suas mãos possessivas- E meu pai não me vendeu a ninguém! O senhor Brandon pediu a minha mão, antes que se realizasse qualquer acordo.

-Catelyn... Catelyn... –ele segurou minhas mãos, numa cena tão parecida à vivenciada no salão que eu me senti num dejavú. Mas meu querido Mindinho estava chorando, e não me deslumbrando com aqueles olhos cinza que me faziam divagar. Precisei segurar seu rosto e observá-lo enquanto os soluços o consumiam.

Eu não conseguia entender o amor dado a alguém que não pode tê-lo. E Petyr sempre fantasiara que um dia ficaríamos juntos, o que era um cenário impossível.

-Petyr, por favor...

-Cat, eu amo tanto!

-Eu também o amo, mas as coisas jamais poderiam ser assim! Você sempre soube disso.

-Podemos fugir, minha querida... podemos refazer o seu destino!

-E os Stark o caçariam e enfiariam sua cabeça no primeiro espigão das muralhas de Correrio. Não, Petyr, eu não quero isso de modo algum! Você e Edmure tem de mim o mesmo amor...

-Você sempre poderia ter dito não! –ele berrou

Eu poderia, mas a verdade é que no momento em que aquele homem depositou sua espada aos pés de meu pai jurando-lhe fidelidade e obediência, eu senti que toda minha vida estava sendo entregue a ele. E me senti grata. E percebi que rapidamente seria capaz de amá-lo, mesmo lembrando-me da placa de peito de seu irmão funda sobre o esterno.

-Eu tenho que ir. –disse a Petyr- Por favor, não faça nada estupido.

-Cat?

-Sim?

E então ele me beijou tão ferozmente que eu senti o gosto de sua saliva. Ele podia ser um homem, mas eu tinha minha força, e minha raiva naquele momento foi tão forte que eu pude empurra-lo para longe, observando-o cair do outro lado do corredor.

-Você... você nunca mais... nunca mais faça isso! –eu disse enjoada, e me tranquei no meu quarto.

Havia um pressentimento que mais parecia um agouro: Petyr não guardaria distância.


	5. 05 Eddard

**Eddard**

Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas tinha a sensação incomoda de que já fazia um bom tempo em que eu estava deitado numa mesma posição. Então me veio à memoria uma lembrança muito clara da lança de Bran chocando-se em minha placa de peito. Tentei sentar-me, mas minha cabeça estava turva seguramente pelo leite de papoula e eu não consegui firmar o corpo.

-Devagar, Senhor Eddard. –Catelyn estava ao meu lado, com as delicadas mãos espalmadas em meu peito me aconselhando a permanecer deitado- Faz muito tempo em que o senhor está deitado.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntei sentindo a garganta arder e uma sede indescritível.

-O senhor não se lembra do torneio?

-Sim, do torneio sim. Mas desde então...

-Bom, há um machucado no seu peito, que já foi cuidado. Ele chegou a inflamar-se um pouco o que lhe rendeu uma noite de febre.

-Então fui colocado pra dormir por seu meistre.

-Seu corpo necessitava repouso.

-Sim... –concordei. Havia conseguido me sentar, mesmo com dificuldade- Estou agradecido pelos cuidados, Lady Cat.

-Foi uma honra. –ela disse com um meio sorriso, indo até uma mesa ao lado da janela e me trazendo uma generosa taça com água fresca.- Lyanna estava aqui até pouco tempo. Ela se recolheu depois do amanhecer.

-Ela deve estar ansiosa por voltar a Winterfell.

-Não, na verdade ela resolveu ficar aqui como protegida por algum tempo. Será uma excelente companhia pra mim.

-Brandon concordou? –me assustei. Ele era realmente protetor em relação à Lya.

-Oh, ele sugeriu. –ela disse sorrindo- Ele parece acreditar que Lya necessita de um pouco do refinamento sulista. Lorde Rickard relutou um pouco, mas na véspera da partida ele decidiu que isso uniria mais nossas casas.

-Desculpe-me... partida? –eu achei haver entendido errado- Meu pai e meus irmãos já se foram de Correrio?

-Bom... Eles partiram ontem, na primeira hora do dia.

Tentei não dizer nada, para não soar como um garoto abandonado, mas se eu havia estado realmente tão adoentado como para necessitar a sedação do leite de papoula, esperava que minha família esperasse até me ver desperto novamente.

-Ouça... –ela disse, seus olhos desvendando minhas feições- Não havia ninguém em Winterfell já há varias semanas. Lorde Rickard estava inquieto por retornar. Mas eles estavam preocupados por você...

-Tenho certeza que sim. -ela recebeu a taça vazia de minhas mãos- Em todo caso, eu não retornaria a Winterfell. Jon, Robert e eu ainda devemos ir a Porto Real antes de rumar para o Ninho da Águia.

-Bom, Lorde Arryn já partiu. Ele virá por você quando ajustar seus negócios em Porto Real. Não acredito que você esteja forte o bastante para longas viagens, e quanto mais puder descansar será melhor.

-Eles também me deixaram? –não consegui reprimir a indignação naquele momento.

-Não... Você não foi deixado. –ela disse segurando minhas mãos- Nós estamos aqui por você, como uma família. Você será meu irmão um dia, e além disso, Lya quase não saiu daqui.

-Me perdoe, eu não quis parecer ingrato. –eu disse sentindo-me uma criança.

-Você não precisa se desculpar. –ela sorriu. Deuses, como era bonita!- Vou em busca de Lyanna e do meistre. Você se sentirá mais confortável com eles.

-Eu não estou desconfortável com você... minha senhora. –ajuntei, preocupado por estarmos tratando um ao outro tão informalmente.

-Isso me dá muito prazer em ouvir. –e sentou-se no banco ao lado da cama, onde eu me recostava, ainda bastante tonto- Mesmo adormecido você deve ter se habituado a minha presença. Eu e Lya nos revezávamos em guardar seu leito.

-É uma honra indizível... –balbuciei- Me alegra muito que você e Lya estejam se levando tão bem...

-Sim, a mim também! Como eu disse, agora temos um grau de parentesco, temos que ver uns aos outros como irmãos. Espero que possamos ser amigos e que você possa me ver como uma irmã também.

Por um momento eu me comovi pela expressão tão imensamente Tully plantada em seu rosto. Ela fora educada e praticamente treinada para aquelas cortesias, tanto que já quase fluía com naturalidade. Mas era ainda uma pequena flor, cujas pétalas finas apenas começavam a se estender ao sol, e já falava como uma senhora e honrando firmemente as palavras de sua casa. Catelyn era uma dádiva e eu almejava que Brandon fosse plenamente merecedor dela.

-Eu já a vejo assim, Senhora Catelyn. –retribui respeitosamente seu gesto de conforto e aproximação- Eu já a enxergo como...

Parte de mim.


	6. 06 Catelyn

**CATELYN**

Eu não estava tendo dias muito fáceis, pra ser bem sincera. Minhas obrigações como senhora de Correrio nunca foram as mais simples, mas naquele lapso de tempo pós-torneio minha vida conseguiu complicar-se ainda mais. Eu agora estava comprometida com um forte, bravo e belo Senhor do Norte. Tinha comigo uma amiga da mesma idade com quem passar um tempo produtivo e aprender os costumes nortenhos. Isso era bom. Por outro lado meu futuro cunhado estava ferido, tanto físico como emocionalmente, deixado aos nossos cuidados por seu guardião e tutor, com quem minha irmã menor se casaria quando chegasse o momento. Meu melhor amigo, Petyr, estava magoado comigo, e eu sentia sua falta como louca. Meu tio Brynden levara Edmure em sua primeira caçada, e isso me deixava apavorada.

Ter Lyanna comigo era interessante, mas a garota era meio indomável e um tanto masculinizada. Já conhecia cada um dos nossos cavalos e vivia brincando de arcos e flechas com os garotos. Devo admitir que havia algo de divertido naquilo e no dia em que consegui espetar a primeira flecha no boneco de palha me senti invencível. Mas de todos os modos, ela fora deixada ali para me preparar para o norte e para preparar-se para o sul. Não estávamos indo muito bem com aquilo.

Petyr vivia espreitando meus passos, muito embora evitasse falar comigo. Passava muito tempo com Lysa e se retirava sempre que eu me aproximava. Eu podia ver a luta interna que ele travava e podia ver que não estava sendo fácil. Mas eu não tinha muito o que fazer a respeito daquilo, eu só podia vê-lo como meu melhor amigo, meu irmão... Eu estava encantada com meu futuro marido e sua família! Brandon era tão bonito e forte!

O senhor Eddard era um encanto, por sua vez. Tinha um riso entristecido que fazia com que suas feições não tão belas como as do irmão maior, tornarem-se encantadoras. O peito machucado estava quase que completamente curado e ele se preparava para partir assim que seu tutor viesse de Porto Real, e aquilo me entristecia.

-Benjen sempre será complicado. -ele explicava enquanto caminhávamos pela margem do rio- Ele é o mais novo dos homens da nossa família e se recusou a aceitar um tutor, como eu fiz com Jon.

-Ele me pareceu muito reservado.

-Sim, ele é. E está perdidamente apaixonado por uma garota da vila. Não acho difícil que nosso pai permita o casamento, afinal, Ben precisa ter alguma regalia na vida.

-Você não tem nenhuma pretensão de se casar? -perguntei.

-Bom, chegará o momento em que minhas obrigações precisaram se cumprir. Nesse momento eu conto com meu pai para fazer o melhor acordo para nossa família.

-Não foi isso que perguntei. -eu disse para que a pergunta se reformulasse em sua mente.

-Ah, não... Eu não tenho sentimentos por nenhuma moça no momento. -e encarou o chão.

-E no passado?

A hesitação foi melhor resposta do que um imenso discurso. Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado após um longo momento de reflexão. Sorriu daquele modo entristecido, sem olhar pra mim realmente.

-Há uma garota, mas ela é inalcançável pra mim.

-Como ela se chama?

-Você não conheceria.

Percebi que ele não queria falar do assunto e mudei o tópico de conversa rapidamente. Ele era reservado e silencioso, e ultimamente parecia cada vez pior nesse aspecto. Talvez algo o preocupasse, mas achei inapropriado perguntar.

-Eu estou feliz com o acordo de casamento, não apenas pelo noivo. -eu disse com um sorriso- Vocês serão excelentes irmãos.

-É um pouco estranho que você conheça melhor seus futuros irmãos do que seu próprio noivo, mas todos temos que cumprir nossas obrigações, não é verdade?

-Haverá tempo.

-Sim, vocês terão todo tempo do mundo.

Mas tempo é algo incrivelmente relativo quando se considera o que está por vir. Eu ansiava pelo momento em que me casaria, mas temia que o tempo em que Lyanna estivesse comigo acabasse rápido. Quando Jon Arryn veio em busca de Eddard, meus dias ficaram mais sombrios e solitários, já que Lya não estava lidando muito bem com a partida de seu irmão.

-Ned provavelmente escreverá ao nosso pai falando sobre o acordo de casamento.

-Você continua repudiando tanto assim a ideia de casar-se com o Senhor Robert?

-Não repudiando... mas eu gostaria de ter outras opções. –ela murmurou- Não é como se eu conhecesse o mundo ou como se eu fosse tão bonita e desejada como vocês!

E aquilo me soava muito irônico já que eu nunca havia visto uma garota tão bela como Lyanna. Precisava de um pouco mais de calor feminino, mas seu rosto era de uma simetria incrível e seus cabelos negros eram perfeitos.

-Tenho certeza de que os deuses lhe reservam uma bela história de amor.

-Eu lhe desejo o mesmo, Cat.

O aviso de que meu noivo Brandon viria até Correrio para entregar meu presente de noivado chegou numa manhã chuvosa, o que parecia apropriado: gotas de inverno para anunciar a vinda do Norte.

"_Minha doce Catelyn_

_Ainda que pareça inapropriado escrever-lhe a respeito de sentimentos, eu não pude evitar expressar em palavras o quanto eu anseio pelo momento em que estarei em sua companhia. Você povoa cada um dos meus sonhos e eu desejo ardentemente que em breve eles se tornem realidade._

_Dentro de uma lua estarei em Correrio com seus presentes de noivado e espero que cada uma das prendas seja de seu agrado. Pode parecer muito cedo para que iniciemos os preparativos do casamento, mas eu não consigo esperar muito mais. Apenas a ideia de que a terei como esposa é reconfortante o bastante para manter aquecido meu coração nesse implacável frio do Norte._

_Amando-a desde sempre_

_Brandon."_

Ele não era exatamente um homem de muitas palavras, mas sua intenção era claramente a de me fazer sentir especial e amada. E ele conseguiu. E conseguiu também que eu não dormisse bem pelo restante dos dias que durou aquela lua e quando ele finalmente chegou ninguém foi capaz de impedir que eu me lançasse em seus braços.

Brandon girou comigo, mantendo-me bem presa em seu abraço forte, de grandes músculos. Respirava com o rosto encaixado em meu pescoço e antes de permitir que meus pés tocassem o solo, uniu nossos lábios por um milésimo de segundo.

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo com todos os dentes que possuía e tinha plena consciência de que minha respiração estava irregular. Mas nada daquilo importava, ele estava ali, com sua barba por fazer e seus belos olhos cinzentos brilhando enquanto me observava. Seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto, que estava cansado, mas parecia inegavelmente em paz.

-Eu estava tão ansiosa por vê-lo!

-Eu não pensei em outra coisa desde que parti. Eu só queria poder voltar pra perto de você.

-Meu senhor... –murmurei abraçando-o.

-Eu vejo que vocês fazem realmente muito gosto com essa união. –meu pai comentou, aproximando-se e me afastando de Brandon para poder saudá-lo como se deve- Talvez o mais sensato seja não fazê-los esperar tanto tempo para casar.

-Eu estou plenamente de acordo! –Brandon disse com um sorriso caloroso, cumprimentando meu pai.

Aquela me pareceu uma ideia um pouco precipitada, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar em como seria lindo que nos casássemos com a chegada daquela primavera. O inverno no Norte começava a morrer e aquilo parecia ser um bom sinal para nossa união.

-Bran! –Lya pulou sobre o irmão, plantando beijos em sua face- Eu sabia que você não ia demorar muito em aparecer por aqui!

-Eu precisava ver minhas senhoras! –ele exclamou abraçando-a com força- Como estão as coisas por aqui?

-Ah, Correrio é um lugar encantador, e Cat é uma excelente companhia! Tenho aprendido bastante!

-E ensinado também! –eu ajuntei- Em breve estarei preparada para o Norte.

Meu pai levou Brandon para dentro, talvez na intenção de nos afastar um pouco. Eu imaginava que o assunto central da conversa seria o casamento e aquilo era o suficiente para me dar arrepios. Lyanna falava apressadamente sobre um passeio às corredeiras mas eu já não estava escutando muito o que ela dizia, já que eu podia ver que no meio dos arbustos, Petyr observava a cena com uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto.

**Notas da Autora:** Oi meus amores! Eu sei que demorei a postar, mas é que a vida é meio complicada pra gente q estuda medicina e inventa de ter vida social ao mesmo tempo! Mas eu prometo que a partir de agora, pelo menos por uma boa temporada, teremos posts mais seguidamente! Agradeço muitão a todos os que leram! Beijos Beijos!


	7. 07 Petyr

**Petyr**

Ele beijou os lábios da minha Cat, ainda que por um misero segundo, mas ele a beijou como eu jamais poderia fazer. Ele tinha o direito de manchar a primavera de seu vestido rosado com o cinza frio do seu Norte de gelo, e eu não podia fazer nada para impedir tal perjúrio.

Quem escreveu as regras de que era assim que deveria ser? Eu sei que posso fazer de Cat a mais feliz das mulheres, mas porque aquilo era proibido para mim? E esse senhor do Norte, porque tinha que ser tão grande e bonito, enchendo os olhos de Cat e prometendo-lhe devoção? Não havia justiça em nada disso, não havia logica em nenhuma das artimanhas do destino para afastar-me da minha amada! Eu farei o que for preciso fazer!

Talvez eu seja tomado por tolo e talvez eu realmente o seja, mas eu enxergo as coisas como elas de fato são, e me permito ser otimista. Otimismo que pode render que eu seja morto, mas isso também teria sua utilidade, já que se for para viver sem ela eu não tenho muita certeza se quero viver.

E diante disso eu tomei uma atitude da qual posso me arrepender em breve, mas que é inevitável. Caminhei até o maldito Stark, que passeava ao lado de Cat num dos jardins do castelo, um daqueles jardins noturnos, cujos achortes queimavam em azul emitindo uma luz quase branca. Meu discurso estava pronto, mas a imponência dele era tanta que eu me perdi um pouco nas palavras.

-Stark!

-Petyr, não! –Cat disse antes que o brutamontes pudesse manifestar-se. Tão agil que me surpreendi.

-Quem é o rapaz, Catelyn?

O nome dela nos lábios dele era abusivo!

-É um grande amigo, mas que ainda não entendeu seu lugar na minha história. Por favor, não lhe dê ouvidos.

-Mas me parece que o rapaz tem algo a dizer. Não seria cortês calar suas vontades. –ele disse galantemente.

-Essa mulher deveria ser minha! –gritei, já desarticulado, já em desespero, e bastante assutado, mas eu não seria covarde e diria tudo o que deveria dizer.

Observei as feições dele mudarem para uma leve surpresa, e logo suas sobrancelhas nortenhas se uniram e sua mão escorregou do braço de Cat diretamente para o punho da espada. Ela percebeu, e colocou-se diante dele, segurando ambas as mãos e levando-as aos lábios. Eu apenas podia ver a brisa ondulando suas saias azuis e seus cabelos algo revoltos e encaracolados.

-Meu senhor, por favor, não lhe faça mal, Petyr é como um irmão para mim, mas da parte dele existem sentimentos a meu respeito, sentimentos juvenis e confusos. Ele... é o melhor dos rapazes, apenas está ferido.

-Apenas me enfurece que ele fale de você como se fosses uma espécie de propriedade.

-E lhe enfureceria se eu lhe dissesse, meu senhor, de meus lábios que lhe pertenço?

Aquilo foi demais, Cat estava entregue a ele, e talvez fosse tão facil para ele tomar sua virgindade antes da hora como eu havia feito com Lysa, imaginando que beijava, acariciava e possuia Cat em seu lugar. Quase fui expulso de Correrio, até que Lysa atribuiu as culpas a si mesma. Mas ninguém mais tocaria minha amada se não fosse eu.

-Stark, você não pode chegar aqui maculando a primavera de minha amada com seu gelo do Norte! –berrei, imaginando que alguns goles de vinho haveriam de me fazer bem.

Dessa vez Cat veio em minha direção e segurou meu rosto e por um misero e iludido segundo, imaginei que ela me beijaria.

-Petyr, pare! –ela sacudiu meu rosto- Pare, pelos Sete, pare antes que algo de ruim lhe aconteça! Pare antes que você se machuque seriamente, eu não suportaria vê-lo morto, mas você tem que parar de tentar se matar. Eu sempre serei a sua Cat, como sempre fui até agora... mas algo mais de mim não nos é permitido!

-E se fosse?

-Você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão... E eu já tenho fortes sentimentos por meu noivo. Além do que, meu pai jamais permitiria que nos casássemos depois de Lysa. Ouvi rumores sobre um acordo nupcial meu com Jamie Lannister antes que Bran pedisse minha mão.

-Eu não posso estar perdendo você, Cat...

-Você não está, apenas pare de agir como louco! Um louco que repentinamente está desconhecendo seu lugar!

-O meu lugar é com você! Eu serei grande um dia, Cat, serei um Lorde, para ser digno de você!

-Eu não seria capaz de duvidar de suas capacidades conhecendo-as tão bem. Me sinto honrada por ter um amigo como você, mas antes que algo mau lhe aconteça, antes que aquela espada seja desembainhada, vá embora, vá dormir.

Ela me beijou a testa longamente, suas lágrimas de medo molhando meu rosto. Movi minha cabeça de modo a roçar nossos lábios imperceptivelmente, e então ela se foi em direção ao seu prometido. Aqueles vinte passos que nos separavam eram cruciais, e antes que a mão estendida dele tocasse a dela eu fiz aquilo que havia me movido até ali.

-Eu o desafio num duelo pela mão de Catelyn! –gritei- Amanhã, ao meio dia! Nos jardins centrais!

Ouvi o lamento dolorido de Cat antes mesmo de vê-la cair de joelhos, sem ter quem a amparasse. O brutamontes Stark foi em sua direção, mas ela o deteve com uma mão. E ali ela virou-se para mim, com seus olhos azuis brilhando à luz dos achortes de modo assutador. Cada palavra parecia lhe custar uma parte de sua vida. Talvez toda aquela vida inocente que partilhamos juntos tenha se extinguido durante seu discurso de dor.

-Se você prosseguir com isso e fizer algum mal ao meu noivo, eu jamais o perdoarei. Se você por algum milagre sair vivo disso, não me procure, não me escreva, esqueça que um dia eu estive em sua vida e que lhe ofereci meus carinhos fraternais. E se você morrer, por mais dor que eu vá sentir, eu saberei que você buscou isso, que insistiu nisso e que os Sete tenham pena de sua alma. –e apenas ai rendeu-se ao choro.

-Venha, querida... –o Stark a tirou do chão.

-Meio dia Stark!

-Não precisa repetir. Já pode começar a pedir a misericórdia dos seus deuses. Por Cat eu prometo ser misericordioso. Você está cego de amor, e um homem assim apenas merece compaixão.

Ele me mataria com a facilidade que o faria a uma criança, eu precisava apenas enfiar meu punhal envenenado nele e Cat estaria livre... Para qualquer outro, menos pra mim.

Eu sei que demorei uma vida e meia pra postar, mas esse POV foi bastante dificil e eu estava num bloqueio tão denso que quase me perdi nele. É meio chato escrever o ponto de vista de um personagem que você odeia (odiava, comecei a gostar dele ontem, quando terminei de ler Tormenta) mesmo assim aqui lhes ofereço minha tentativa de capítulo! Enjoy!


	8. 08 Brandon

**Bandon**

Inconsolável, ela estava apenas inconsolável. E eu de pé, ao lado da porta de seus aposentos, onde Lyanna, Lysa e uma prima visitante do garoto Baelish tentavam consolá-la. Ou aumentavam o desespero. Não sou capaz de compreender como quatro criaturas conseguem emitir guinchos tão doloridos em tão pouco tempo. Imagino que Lya seja a única lucida ali dentro. Mas Cat... Seu choro era profundo e me partia o coração. A irmã era a dos guinchos, certamente, já que quando esvoaçara-se para dentro do quarto de Catelyn reagiu como se eu tivesse esquartejado o garoto Baelish e enviado suas partes por toda Westeros. Mas Cat era elegante até no pranto, por mais duro que fosse. E eu não podia fazer nada para acalentá-la. Tudo havia sido tão agradável até então, e repentinamente todo nosso riso nos fora roubado pela incoerencia de um garoto apaixonado. Poderia eu culpá-lo? Por aqueles olhos eu seria capaz de desafiar os sete deuses que ela venerava.

-Jory, o que eu faço? –perguntei ao meu companheiro de viagem.

-Apenas espere que ela venha até você, ou que Lorde Tully chegue e permita sua presença no interior dos aposentos dela.

Lya deixou os aposentos e veio diretamente até mim. Pude reparar por um breve instante que ela caminhava com mais fluidez naqueles sapatos com saltos e seus cabelos estavam presos à moda sulista, ainda que eu sempre visse Cat com os cabelos soltos ou completamente presos atrás da cabeça. Lya se via linda, com o vestido verde agua de mangas curtas.

-Eu sei, eu sei... –ela começou dizendo impaciente remexendo em algo na sua cabeça que a incomodava- Mas se você matar o rapaz, Catelyn nunca irá olhar com tanto amor e devoção para você novamente. Ele é seu melhor amigo, eles cresceram juntos e você não pode condená-lo por apaixonar-se. Ironicamente, Lysa morre de amores por ele, mas isso é algo de que não devemos falar.

-Ela quer me ver?

-No estado em que seu rosto está? Dificilmente. Bran, meu amado irmão... –ela suspirou fundo- Eu não tenho certeza se Catelyn é a pessoa certa pra você.

-Que insanidade é essa que você está dizendo? –eu a peguei pelo braço e a puxei para uma varanda que havia no final do corredor- Como ela não é a mulher certa pra mim?

-Me perdoe, mas não é ela... é você. –Lya disse incomodada com as palavras que proferia- Você poderia haver-se negado ao duelo! Era o que Ned teria feito, por exemplo! Muitas vezes ser um homem honrado não significa matar a todos os que se interpõe em seu caminho, isso Cat me ensinou, e sim mostrar a eles a sua misericórdia. Você seria piedoso e deixaria o garoto viver.

-Eu serei piedoso quando meu golpe o mate de forma indolor! –bradei- Jamais me negaria a um duelo, ainda mais pela mão dela! Como ela receberia isso? Como se não valesse a pena duelar por seu amor?

-Nesse caso ela se sentiria aliviada e compreendida. Se você matar Petyr Baelish, Catelyn sentirá como se você tivesse matado Edmure.

E me deixou a contemplar a noite. Ned com certeza saberia o que fazer, mas meu sangue quente demais me impedia de raciocinar. Eu começaria nosso noivado magoando-a profundamente. Poderia não matá-lo, mas ele merecia um ferimento significativo pela insolencia. O que poderia vir a matá-lo, mas por consequencia, não por falta de misericórdia.

Hoster Tully imergiu das escadas parecendo assustado.

-Pelos Sete, o que está acontecendo aqui? Catelyn dispensou suas aias e os guardas estão falando sobre um duelo. Que falta de senso é essa? -ele perguntou com seu manto azul ondulando atrás de si. Parecia a ponto de explodir, seu rosto vermelho- Você vai matar Mindinho?

-É assim que o chamam? –perguntei lembrando-me de como Edmure havia se referido a ele durante o Torneio- Não tenho intenção de fazer-lhe nenhum mal irreversivel, Lorde Tully, mas eu fui desafiado a um duelo! Posso permití-lo um arranhão, se lhe compraz, mas não deixarei isso passar. Ele exije duelar pela mão da senhora Catelyn.

-Pobre tolo... –Lorde Hoster suspirou- Pobre homem tolo que irá cometer sua segunda estupidez por amor à Catelyn! Eu não deveria permitir que eles dois se tornassem tão proximos, mas eu imaginava que pela idade tão pueril dos dois não surgiria nada mais que um sentimento fraternal.

-Catelyn o corresponde? –perguntei com um nó incomodo na garganta.

-Não, mas Lysa sim. –Hoster Tully segurou as grades onde eu me recostava- Mas ela cumprirá suas obrigações com o Senhor do Ninho da Águia.

-O que eu devo fazer?

O velho homem riu, uma risada profunda e triste. Olhou-me com aqueles olhos profundos e azuis e os cabelos grisalhos meio rosados.

-Ora, meu senhor Brandon... Faça o que fizer, não poderá ser desfeito.

E com isso me deixou, sozinho a deliberar. Enchi meus pulmões de ar e tomei coragem. Entrei atrás de Lorde Hoster nos aposentos dela. Vi que Lysa se agarrava ao pai e implorava. Uma moça, que deveria ser a aparentada de Petyr estava de pé ao lado da janela. E Catelyn, com os cabelos lisos, vestida num robe vermelho, escrevia uma carta, sentada numa escrivaninha delicada, de madeira branca. Seus olhos tão inchados e vermelhos a faziam parecer uma sacerdotisa para além do Mar Estreito, combinado com o rubor de seus cabelos e vestes. Ajoelhei-me a seu lado. Ela sabia da minha presença, mas continuou concentrada no que escrevia. Pude ver que orientava Petyr a fugir, o que seria sensato da parte dele.

-Meu amor? –sussurrei tocando-a no ombro agasalhado.

-Só saberei se me amas de verdade ao meio dia de amanhã. –e nem sequer olhou pra mim.

-O que esperava que eu fizesse?

-Atendesse aos meus pedidos e desse um fim a essa estupidez.

-Mas essa estupidez tem data e hora para acabar, minha bela donzela... Não chore, não se aflija. Nenhum mal definitivo se abaterá sobre seu amigo, eu apenas peço que após essa luta que se anuncia injusta e desigual, você corte laços com ele, já que saber que você está tão proxima a um homem que tanto a ama me enfurece e cega de ciumes.

Então ela retirou os olhos do pergaminho e os colocou em mim. Suas mãos frias e tremulas seguraram meu rosto. Beijou minha testa, aceitando meu abraço. Sua respiração era rapida e entrecortada denunciava seu terror.

-Jure. –ela sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido- Jure que ele viverá.

-Eu juro. –garanti também junto ao ouvido dela, o que a fez estremecer.

-Então estamos comprometidos nisso. –ela soltou-se do meu abraço, cedo demais para o meu gosto.

-Deposito ai toda minha honra e o nome da minha Casa.

Ela pareceu relaxar e permitiu-se ser beijada, o que mais me surpeendeu foi não sermos incomodados por algum tempo, Lorde Hoster sabia que Cat precisaria de boas distrações, com certeza. Como bom pai, aninhava Lysa em seu colo e a garota Baelish entreouvira nossa conversa, e parecia mais tranquila.

-Você ouviu, Donna. Petyr ficará bem. –Cat a consolou.

-Ainda assim meu coração se aperta, meu irmão age impulsivamente. Eu não sei o que ele não faria por você. E como eu voltaria para Os Dedos com a noticia de que ele...

-Acalmem-se jovens. –Lorde Hoster disse em voz alta- Tudo isso não passam de arroubos juvenis. Logo tudo haverá passado e nós teremos uma historia muito boa para contar aos seus filhos, Cat.

Na manhã seguinte, por um momento, achei que as garotas Tully estivessem enlutadas, devido ao tom amargamente escuro do azul que envergavam. A renda vermelha que cobria os bustos e ornamentava o interior das mangas era engolida pelo azul meia-noite das vestes. O lugar simplesmente não parecia Correrio, estava silencioso e apenas Edmure veio ter comigo e meus homens, com quem partilhei o desjejum.

-Todas elas são encantadas por Mindinho. –dizia ele, observando-me afiar a ponta da espada cuidadosamente, ate o fio estar perfeito- Ele é bom com numeros, poemas e canções. Conta histórias que jamais viu, coisas que inventa, mesmo assim entretem a maioria das garotas.

-É vosso bobo, então?

-Não, ele é protegido do nosso pai. Nunca houve muita distinção entre nós e Mindinho. Sua irmã, Donna, por vezes nos visita, mas meu pai já começa a não gostar disso. Rondam histórias pelas cozinhas de que ela já não é mais donzela.

-Para uma garota mal nascida esse não é um problema muito grande. –Jory comentou- Terei alguma chance? É uma coisinha pequena, mas já passou dos 20 dias de seu nome...

-22. –informou Edmure- Ela não é problema nosso, dos Tully, quero dizer.

Passara a ser na noite anterior, quando visitara meus aposentos usando apenas uma capa de cetim purpura com capuz. Eu havia acabado de sair do banho, despido como no dia de meu nome, secando os cabelos com uma toalha felpuda quando ela entrou.

-Esse é um jogo perigoso, é melhor que vá embora Srta. Baelish.

-Esse é um jogo que se joga a dois, Lorde Stark de Winterfell, e contanto que não façamos muito barulho, essa noite pode ser bastante relaxante.

E foi. Donna Baelish me rivalizava em experiecia entre os lençóis e seu corpo era pequeno, mas bem formado, com seios que cabiam corretamente em minhas mãos. Como eu poderia matar seu irmão querido após tamanho presente?


	9. 09 Eddard

**Eddard**

Porto Real tinha um fedor sufocante, sempre considerei a corte um lugar odioso, onde fazia um calor infernal e você nunca podia sentir-se plenamente seguro. Não era um calor primaveril, como na Terra dos Rios, era abrasador, e para mim vindo d'O Ninho, cada dia que passei na Estrada do Rei me avisava do que estava por vir. E aquilo não me dava boas expectativas.

Jon tinha assuntos para tratar com Lorde Twin Lannister, Mão do Rei, e eu fui designado a acompanhá-lo, o que me desanimou profundammente e desagradou a Robert, que sempre aproveitava melhor suas oportunidades fora das montanhas. Em todo caso, ali estava eu, do lado de fora da Fortaleza Vermelha observando aquele principe estranho dedilhar sua harpa com os olhos cor de violeta perdidos pelo jardim externo, quase como se ele não estivesse realmente ali. Eu sempre consideraria os Targeryan estranhos, com suas cores nada usuais e seus habitos incomuns e aquele principe Rhaegar era a prova viva disso, vestido em uma tunica branca e calçando sandálias de couro. Sua guarda era nenhuma, o que lhe deixava exposto por todos os lados, e isso fazia com que ele oscilasse entre muita confiança nos que o cercavam e a tolice. Era exótico demais para um homem do Norte.

Imaginei que eu também fosse algo estranho para ele, que me saudara polidamente, não sem antes me examinar por um segundo e me identificar como um Stark. Ele estava recém casado com uma princesa de Dorne, que esperava uma criança no momento. Jon estava demorando, e eu não queria ter que entrar no castelo, mas a presença do principe estava começando a me incomodar, ou talvez oprimir por toda sua imponencia, mesmo trajado com tanta simplicidade e testando notas aleatórias em uma harpa. Conclui naquele instante que há diversas formas de ser intimidado.

Foi quando aconteceu. Ela surgiu de dentro do castelo e veio em direção ao principe, que sorriu educadamente ao vê-la. Tinha cabelos longos e escuros, e os olhos de um azul diferente do comum. Era exageradamente linda, de modo a tornar a beleza de Catelyn, a noiva de Bran, simples e natural, não algo esculpido pelos deuses como eu havia julgado antes. Seu vestido amarelo brincava em seus ombros com rendas e babados, e ela parecia tão plena e leve que me vi sorrindo atordoado enquanto meus olhos se negavam a deixar de observá-la.

-My Lorde. –ela me cumprimentou com uma suave mesura, e seguiu para junto do principe.

Aquela só poderia ser a princesa dornesa, mas ela não parecia estar esperando uma criança. Não mesmo, com aquele vestido acinturado de tal forma que talvez minhas mãos juntas pudessem abarcar-lhe por inteiro. Depois de tratar com o principe, ela seguiu por um caminho dentro do jardim.

-Ashara! – o principe chamou.

-Sim, sua Majestade? –ela virou-se, fazendo seus cabelos dançarem a sua volta.

-Diga a alguma das criadas que nos traga vinho. Tenho certeza que a garganta do Sr. Stark está tão seca quanto a minha. Hoje está particularmente quente.

-Como quiser, sua graça. –e se foi.

Ashara, era esse seu nome. Devia ser uma aia da princesa, ou talvez uma dama de compania... e era linda, linda, tão linda que eu não podia deixar que sua imagem se desfizesse em minha mente jamais. Então num lapso de reconhecimento eu pude identificá-la. Aquela precisosidade era Ashara Dayne, irmã menor de Sor Arthur Dayne, e realmente fazia juz em beleza ao que se comentava por ai.

-De fato uma beldade, não é mesmo Lorde Stark?

-Como poucas mulheres viventes nesse mundo, Sua Graça. –respondi prontamente.

-Vejo que a beleza de Ash encheu seus olhos, homem do Norte. –o principe se aproximou, deixando a harpa delicadamente recostada numa sebe- Caminhe comigo e me fale sobre seu verão nevado. Eu sempre quis chegar até Winterfell, mas não tive oportunidade até então.

-É o exato oposto de Porto Real, Sua Graça. É arejado, tem cheiro de pinheiros e terra a maior parte do tempo, e quando o tempo fecha pode chover durante dias, e nevar por ainda mais dias. Há caça abundante na Mata do Lobo e bastante pesca nos rios que afluem no Tridente, nossas colheitas são sempre motivo de festas, já que o solo é fértil...

-Me fale sobre o castelo? Viveria feliz alguém como Ash num lugar como Winterfell?

-Sua Graça... –eu titubeei, sem ter noção de onde Rhaegar Targeryan queria chegar com aquela pergunta- Eu não conheço Lady Dayne, eu não posso dizer se ela se habituaria bem ao Norte.

-Mas e Catelyn Tully, prometida ao seu irmão, habituar-se-á?

-Catelyn tem uma espécie de titã interior, ela estará pronta para qualquer situação. Brandon é um homem de muita... realmente muita sorte.

-Mas e você? O que reserva o futuro para Eddard Stark de Winterfell ou quais são seus desejos ocultos?

-Não existem segredos ocultos de minha parte, Sua Graça.

-Sou muito bom desvendando pessoas, Eddard Stark. Com isso eu posso dizer que Ashara lhe plantou um calor diferente no peito. Tenho certeza de que ela daria novo colorido não apenas à sua vida, como aos inumeros tons pálidos e conzentos do Norte.

Ele estava me oferecendo a mão da moça? Não seria esse um assunto a se tratar com a familia dela?

-Sua Graça...

-Rhaegar. Me chame por meu nome. Estou farto de andar por ai com um título pairando sobre minha cabeça. Sejamos nesse momento apenas dois homens conversando sobre particularidades da vida.

-Como quiser.

-Você dizia...?

-Eu sou um segundo filho, protegido por Jon Arrin no Ninho da Águia, o Norte jamais me pertencerá, já que ele é de Brandon e futuramente da senhora Cat. Posso oferecer-lhe muito, mas Lady Dayne jamais será senhora de um castelo, como deve merecer. E por mais que eu não tenha nada nem ninguém a quem dedicar afeição no momento, acredito que nossas familias deveriam estar de acordo sobre uma possivel união.

Ele riu gostosamente e apoiou um pé sobre uma mureta, estudando-me cautelosamente mesmo em meio ao riso.

-Ash é minha protegida, e mesmo sendo uma dama de compania da minha esposa, eu vejo que é hora de conseguir-lhe um bom arranjo de casamento. Você tem o tempo que precisar, Ned Stark... esse pequeno anjo tem apenas quatorze anos, ela vai esperar. Eu conheço sua procedência, homem do Norte. Eu jamais entregaria minha pequena Ash a um homem que eu não julgasse merecedor. Pense bem, procure seu pai, tente conhecê-la melhor, oferecerei um banquete hoje em honra ao meu novo amigo de gelo, aproveite-o como se deve. Apenas deixemos Arthur de fora por enquanto, por ele Ash se tornaria uma Irmã Silenciosa, o que seria um imenso desperdicio. Fique tranquilo, eu estou do seu lado, tudo ficará bem.

Eu sorri, talvez como tolo, mas homens encantados sorriem como tolos, aquilo era natural. Tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era o consentimento de meu pai. Mesmo com meus olhos transbordando apenas pela beleza dela, eu não podia deixar de imaginar-me diante do Represeiro de Winterfell proferindo votos de amor eterno, enquanto os cabelos negros e o vestido amarelo de Ash Dayne esvoaçavam ao sabor da nossa brisa gelada. E eu apenas almejava acreditar fielmente nas palavras do meu amigo principe. Que os deuses antigos fizessem com que tudo acabasse bem.


	10. 10 Catelyn

**Catelyn**

Era algo semelhante a veludo liquefeito... escorria pela lamina e pingava de forma viscosa na areia pálida que margeava o pequeno riacho que cortava os jardins centrais. Eu apenas pude me ater ao sangue, que pingava lenta e deliberadamente, formando agora uma minuscula poça. Não era tanto sangue assim, na verdade talvez não fosse uma hemorragia maior do que a que acomete as moças quando estão com seu sangue de lua, mas ainda assim era assustador.

Os gritos de Lysa me trouxeram de volta à razão, e ali, parada diante de todo aquele horror, eu vi o sorriso triunfante do meu homem do Norte, vi o olhar de Petyr em mim enquanto seu sangue inundava o que restava de suas roupas, vi Lyanna se aproximar tentando me brindar algum conforto e por fim vi meu pai segurar minha irmã, que depois de gritar tão desesperadamente, apenas desfalecia junto com o homem que amava e que agora morria por mim.

-Petyr! –chamei, correndo até onde ele havia caido, ainda com o elmo frouxo preso à cabeça- Alguém nos ajude! Meistre! Por favor!

-Catelyn, não! –Lyanna gritou, segurando meus braços, me impedindo de prosseguir- Cat, olhe pra mim! –ela me sacudia- Você não pode, Brandon não vai gostar que você...

-Oh, pelos sete infernos, Lyanna! –berrei- Meu melhor amigo... meu companheiro da vida toda... Petyr precisa de cuidados!

-Eu entendo seu desespero, mas deixe que outras pessoas o ajudem! Venha conosco, saia daqui!

-Não! Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam no Norte, mas esta é Riverrun e aqui nós não viramos às costas à amigos que sangram por nós!

-Ele não sangra como um amigo! –a voz profunda de Brandon me atingiu- Eu o deixei vivo, como você pediu, eu cumpri minha parte! Agora é hora de que você cumpra a sua!

-Como eu disse, esta é Riverrun, lar da Casa Tully onde sempre cumpriremos nosso dever com honra. E eu sou a Senhora deste lugar, então cabe a mim decidir o que é ou o que deixa de ser honrado a se fazer. Cabe a mim decidir se Petyr sangra como um amigo ou algo mais. E cabe a vocês, como convidados aqui, a entenderem que eu não vou me esquivar do rapaz a quem amo como a um irmão enquanto ele sangra diante de mim... por amor a mim. Será essa a classe de frieza que encontrarei no Norte?

Eu mal podia acreditar que havia confrontado Brandon, mas já estava feito. Venci os ultimos passos que me separavam de Petyr e ajoelhei-me a seu lado, retirando o elmo de sua cabeça e puxando-a para meu colo.

-Pelos Sete! –exclamei quando vi o estrago causado por meu prometido. Petyr tinha um corte que ia desde o meio de suas claviculas até bem abaixo do umbigo, perdendo-se entre os restos de sua veste. Em alguns pontos eu podia observar suas entranhas, mas aquilo não me enfraqueceu- Petyr, olhe pra mim...

-Cat... Minha linda e doce Cat...

-Não fale, o meistre está vindo...

-Mas eu tenho tanto a dizer... Eu lamento tanto por plantar essas lágrimas em seus olhos...

-Eu pedi a você, eu implorei... "Não siga adiante, Petyr, não se machuque..." Mas você...

-Eu não te ouvi, eu não pude te ouvir. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-E veja só o que você conseguiu! Eu não vou poder te ver nunca mais, Petyr... Eu não posso.

-O vencedor do duelo ganha a mão da donzela...

-O coração da donzela era um lugar onde caberiam os dois, mas agora eu tenho que matar o amor que sinto por você, tenho que retirar isso de mim. Isso vai matar os anos mais doces da minha vida. E é sua culpa, Petyr.

-Minha culpa, eu sei. Morrer de verdade e não apenas em seu peito talvez fosse mais facil.

-Você me prometeu que um dia será grande, que será um Lorde e que todos irão respeitá-lo. É isso o que eu espero de você. É chegada a hora em que eu faça aquilo que é certo... Eu preciso deixar que cada um de nós arque com suas escolhas...

-Oh, Cat, por favor... Cat, eu a amo tanto... –ele se desesperou e segurou meus braços com suas mãos fraquejantes- Por favor, ele nunca vai amá-la como eu, ele nunca será pra você o que eu sou...

-Eu o amo, eu o escolho pra minha vida. Você escolheu sair da minha vida quando não escutou meus pedidos. Eu rezarei por você, meu doce Mindinho... –beijei sua testa longamente- Não me procure mais. Me mate em você, será mais facil assim.

-Eu te amo tanto... Cat... Catelyn!

Eu não sei com que forças eu deixei Petyr nas mãos do Meistre e da Septã, mas libertei meus braços de seu aperto e me afastei andando com passos tão firmes e decididos que não pareciam os meus. Mesmo coberta de sangue, caminhei até o septo e me ajoelhei, não tinha palavra alguma para proferir, eu precisava apenas estar debaixo dos olhos da Mãe para chorar, já que eu não tinha nenhuma mãe para me acolher naquele momento. Eu havia desafiado Brandon, mas como não fazê-lo? Ele despira Petyr com a espada antes de rasgá-lo daquela forma tão cruel! Eu não sabia que era possivel amar e odiar a mesma pessoa, ao mesmo tempo.

-Minha filha...

-Ah, papai! –eu desabei no chão do septo quando ouvi a voz do meu pai- O que eu vou fazer, papai?

-Você agiu perfeitamente hoje, meu amor. –ele me pegou no colo- Minha pequena Cat, se impondo e lutando por suas ideias... Vocês precisavam de um "Adeus". Ninguém tem o direito de impedir isso.

-Eu não quero nem pensar no que Brandon está imaginando de mim nesse momento.

-Ele espera que você possa se recompor logo, para que possam conversar melhor. Ele está preocupado com você, preocupado com o que fez, talvez até arrependido. Então, por favor... tentem não discutir por assuntos já encerrados.

-O que o senhor fará com Petyr?

-Quando ele estiver curado, eu o enviarei a algum lugar. Ele estará avisado de que não deve jamais procurar por você ou Lysa. Eu gosto do garoto, mas essa paixão que ele tem por você quase acabou com o futuro brilhante que vocês merecem, e eu não quero ter que matá-lo eu mesmo.

-Você jamais faria isso!

-Pelo bem de vocês, eu não hesitaria. Ele deflorou sua irmã, deixou um bebe nela, isso já teria sido o suficiente se eu não soubesse que Lysa foi a responsável por isso. Ele desafiou um Stark a um duelo por sua mão, como se eu fosse permitir tal coisa mesmo que ele ganhasse! Cat, insanidade tem limites. Você jamais o verá novamente.

-Eu já me despedi. –sorri tristemente- Preciso me focar no que vem pela frente.

-É Brandon, o gelo do Norte e Winterfell. Você será esplendida como uma Stark. Mas antes disso, vamos limpar todo esse sangue, queimar este vestido e reorganizar esse rosto tão lindo numa expressão mais amena e gentil. Você precisará ser forte por sua irmã também, Lysa está adormecida no meu quarto. Ela tomou uma pequena dose de valeriana para acalmar os nervos. E você está trêmula, talvez seja o indicado pra você também.

E como sempre fizera, ele me ergeu nos braços, aninhando-me e sussurando "Minha pequena Cat", e me levou de volta ao castelo. Eu já não era tão pequena e meu pai não era mais tão jovem, mas mesmo assim ele fez questão de me levar até meu quarto, onde Lya me esperava com um banho morno e um vestido limpo. Brandon se aproximou quando meu pai apareceu no topo da escada e me pegou dos braços dele, que já deviam estar exaustos por meu peso.

-Eu a amo. –Brandon disse ao meu ouvido- Hoje pode ter sido um dia confuso, mas não esqueça de que eu a amo.

-Eu lhe digo o mesmo. –sussurrei, sentindo-me tão cansada e sonolenta, que se não fosse por todo o sangue que me cobria, eu poderia ter dormido naquele instante.

Ele me colocou gentilmente numa poltrona e beijou-me os lábios levemente antes de se retirar com meu pai.

-Agora nós vamos entrar naquela banheira enorme e fumegante e lavar todo este sangue! Vamos trançar os cabelos, colocar um vestido confortável e dormir até a hora do jantar.

-Lya... Você também vai embora, não é?

-Meu pai me quer de volta em Winterfell. –ela disse com seriedade- Eu sei o que significa pra você.

-Eu estarei ainda mais sozinha.

-Mas será por muito pouco tempo, Cat! Eu prometo que estaremos juntas no Torneio de Harrenhall!

-Falta praticamente um ano pra isso...

-Você pode visitar o Ninho da Aguia, ou conhecer Porto Real! E com toda certeza, Bran não vai deixar de vir vê-la sempre que puder.

-E no final de todo este tempo em que estivemos juntas aqui... qual sua decisão sobre Robert Baratheon?

-Por mais que pareça absurdo, eu acho que vou concordar com Ned. Ele nunca me deixaria numa situação ruim, eu espero. Se ele diz que Robert merece minha confiança, eu acreditarei no meu irmão.

-Você faz bem. –sorri.- Agora por favor, me ajude a queimar este vestido...

**Notas da Autora**

Gente, desculpa não estar respondendo cada um de vcs, mas eu ando meio corrida, compartilhando PC e sacumé né... eu escrevo 4 fics ao mesmo tempo e ai a coisa fica meio tensa. Mas sou muuuuuuito grata a quem ainda não desistiu de mim e ta aqui lendo! Adianto desde já que o proximo POV é da Lyanna, pra quem gosta do jeitão "sou do Norte" dela e tals... Bom, era isso! Bjo bjo, obrigada!


	11. 11 Lyanna

_**Lyanna**_

Eu esfregava as costas de Cat enquanto divagava sobre Robert. Ela estava muito quieta e chorosa, o que impedia que conversássemos sobre qualquer assunto, mas eu preferia assim. A banheira, que mais parecia uma piscina, estava cheia de agua com sais e a temperatura era amena, mesmo que eu almejasse que ficasse cada vez mais frio ali. Correrio é um lugar quente demais para uma moça do Norte.

Sobre Robert eu havia decidido dar-lhe uma chance. Mais do que isso, eu decidi dar credito às palavras de Ned sobre ele. Assim como o noivado de Catelyn e Brandon, eu não precisaria me casar imediatamente, bastava apenas que existisse o compromisso, o que creio eu seria um motivo excelente para que Robert se comportasse ainda melhor.

-E se ele me trair? E se eu precisar criar bastardos?

-Você acha que ele seria capaz de tamanha desonra? –Cat perguntou horrorizada- Eu não sei o que faria caso um bastardo surgisse na minha vida! Eu o afogaria, certamente... Não, que a Mãe me perdoe! Eu acho que faria de tudo para esquecer de sua existencia.

-Eu afogaria alguém nesse caso. Robert. –eu disse enfurecida com algo que sequer era real- Eu também não saberia o que fazer com um bastardo.

-Não vamos encarar nosso futuro com más expectativas. Hoje já tivemos um dia muito cheio de coisas ruins.

E como se ela estivesse proferindo um feitiço maligno e não um simples pedido de paz, Lysa entrou no quarto de banhos que as duas dividiam e nos encontrou na banheira. Eu estava agora penteando os cabelos encaracolados de Cat, parada exatamente atrás dela, com a água apenas cobrindo meus seios. Não demos importancia a Lysa, até que ouvimos o mecanismo da besta se armando.

-Lysa, o que você está fazendo? –eu berrei, ficando de pé.

Ela agora apontava a besta diretamente para a irmã, que ainda estava sentada na piscina, encarando-a com enormes e arregalados olhos azuis.

-É tudo sua culpa! –Lysa cuspiu, dirigindo-se a Catelyn- Petyr está morrendo, eu estou arruinada, nosso bebezinho foi arrancado de mim por chá da lua e você vai se casar com um Lorde do Norte!

-Lysa, não seja estupida! –tentei dizer, sentindo-me imensamente culpada por haver ensinado às garotas Tully como usar arcos e bestas. Mas se não fosse uma besta, seria um punhal- Isso machuca, Lysa! Pare com essa loucura!

-Calada, Lyanna! –e apontou a arma para mim, o que eu não podia imaginar, era algo profundamente aterrorizante- Catelyn é meu objetivo aqui, você deveria sair se fosse mais sábia!

-Eu não irei deixá-la sozinha com você! Você está fora de si!

-Mas é claro que estou! Minha vida está arruinada, ela destruiu tudo, ela acabou com tudo!

-Eu não fiz nada... Não é minha culpa se...

-Sim, é sua culpa sim! –ela berrou, fazendo com que o som ecoasse pelas paredes de pedra de modo fantasmagórico.

Catelyn ficou de pé, não parecia assutada, estava apenas entorpecida. O corpo muito branco em contraste com os cabelos vermelhos, permaneceu muito firme, enquanto eu tremia da cabeça aos pés.

-Então faça. –ela disse monocórdicamente- Mas faça direito, porque antes que você possa colocar outro dardo na besta eu enfiarei o que me atingir na sua garganta.

-Catelyn, pare você também! Vocês são irmãs! –eu gritei- Isso não pode estar acontecendo por causa de Petyr Baelish! O garoto sequer vai morrer!

-Eu o amo! –Lysa com toda sua incoerencia dizia como um mantra- Mas ele apenas pode ver você! Rasgado ao meio por sua culpa, ele apenas pergunta como você está, se eu posso lhe entregar uma carta, se eu acredito que as coisas possam se ajeitar no futuro...

-Onde está o seu maldito orgulho, Lysa? –Catelyn finalmente colocou um pouco de emoção na voz- Ele está desprezando você, desprezando o seu amor, e você acha que pode ganhar isso me matando? Você não acha que ele vai apenas te odiar? Você já pensou no nosso pai? Em Edmure? Vá guardar essa besta e eu vou achar por bem dizer que tivemos apenas uma discussão, e não que você me...

E então ela pressionou o gatilho e o dardo zuniu em nossa direção. Cat apenas caiu na banheira, atingida, sangrado, e agora afogando-se. Minha reação inicial foi apenas gritar enquanto Lysa fugia. Logo percebi que precisava ajudar Catelyn antes de qualquer outra coisa. Puxei seu corpo do fundo da banheira, permitindo que ela pudesse respirar. Ela lutou para tragar o ar, já que havia respirado agua. Tossiu e vomitou antes de finalmente proferir um urro de dor. O sangue já manchava a água e eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Tente manter a calma, eu vou puxar você pra beira e sair em busca de ajuda...

-Lyanna... –ela murmurou com a voz enfraquecida- Eu estou...

-Você não vai morrer, não por um dardo disparado por uma besta de baixa tensão! –eu disse tentando acreditar no que dizia, mas era dificil, já que eu ainda não tinha visto onde o dardo havia atingido.

Juntas, conseguimos sair da banheira, e eu pude ver que Lysa havia mirado o ventre da irmã, mas conseguira acertar apenas o flanco. Ainda assim, o dardo havia atravessado o corpo esguio de Catelyn de um lado ao outro. Peguei um dos robes que havia por ali e sai correndo e gritando por ajuda. As criadas que estavam no quarto logo entenderam a situação e se espalharam pela torre. Ao chegar ao corredor esbarrei contra o peito de alguém realmente muito forte. Brynden Tully me segurou antes que eu caísse.

-O que aconteceu, criança?

-Catelyn! Lysa a atingiu com um dardo na sala de banho das duas!

O homem me soltou como se eu fosse uma das enguias do rio e correu pelo lance de escadas que eu havia acabado de descer. Resolvi segui-lo, e observei como ele controlou a situação.

-Tragam o meistre e Hoster agora mesmo! Mandem os garotos em bsuca de Lysa, ela deve estar se escondendo em algum lugar! Eu matarei cada guarda se essa garota fugir!

E invadiu o quarto da sobrinha, logo em seguida a sala de banhos. Cat estava no chão, ainda sem nenhum atendimento efetivo, apenas uma criada que não queria tocá-la. O corpo nu dela não impediu seu tio de erguê-la do chão como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

-Tio...

-Eu sei que está doendo. Eu sei que parece muito ruim, mas poderia ser pior. Tente ficar calma, Pequena Cat.

-Lysa...

-Nós vamos encontrar sua irmã, ela não vai machucar mais ninguém.

-Eu estou com medo que... ela machuque a si propria.

-Preocupe-se apenas com você agora, meu amor. E guarde suas forças. Até o fim do dia você vai precisar muito delas.

Só gente bonita lê e comenta!


	12. 12 Brandon

_**Brandon**_

-Bran! Bran, rápido! –Lya gritava, vestida apenas num roupão de algodão, fazendo gestos desesperados para que eu chegasse até ela nas portas de entrada do castelo.

-O que aconteceu! Esse sangue é seu?

-Não! Escute, não enlouqueça! Eu preciso que você fique consciente e atue como deve ser.

-O que demonios está acontecendo, Lyanna! –minha mão se fechou em torno de seu braço.

-Mande seus homens em busca de Lysa Tully. Ela está armada com uma besta e ela sabe usá-la. Ela não deve ser machucada, mas também não deve escapar. Lorde Hoster não está no castelo, ele saiu com Edmure e quase metade de sua guarnição para uma vila... tratar de assuntos. Assuntos que espero não envolvam cabeças e mãos cortadas.

-Eu quase fui junto, o homem realmente me quer longe do tal Mindinho, mas eu recebi um corvo do nosso pai...

-E Lorde Peixe-Negro está cuidando de assuntos mais urgentes... Papai escreveu?

-Sim, ele nos quer de volta em Winterfell. –respondi fazendo sinal para que Jory se aproximasse- Lyanna, dê as ordens que precisa dar.

-Jory, oi! – e ele sorriu apalermado. Era outro tolo que considerava Lyanna o primeio raio de sol de uma manhã de primavera após um inverno de dez anos- Você, por favor, hum...

-Leve os outros homens e encontre Lysa Tully. Sem ferí-la, sem macucá-la ou assustá-la, parece que a menina está fugindo de alguma coisa. –eu disse, Lyanna não gostava de dar ordens aos amigos.

-Sim, ela está fugindo da fúria do tio dela.

-Por que? –perguntei.

-Ela e Catelyn tiveram problemas. Por causa de Mindinho. Lysa ama Mindinho. Mindinho ama Catelyn. Coisas assim.

-Brandon, e quando a encontrarmos, eu faço o que com ela?

-Não... nesse caso você informa ao restante da guarnição dos Tully e não toca na garota. Deixe que um deles cuide disso e...

-Não, você não vai querer que Lorde Brynden ponha as mãos nela. O melhor é que ela seja levada a uma tenda dos nossos e fique vigiada. Eu posso ficar lá com ela até Edmure ou Lorde Hoster resolverem aparecer.

-Isso está soando um pouco estranho, Lady Lya.

-Eu disse a lorde Brynden que vocês iriam ajudar a encontrar Lysa! Ele concordou, agora vá Jory! Antes que alguma coisa realmente ruim acabe acontecendo! Ele confia que vocês a trarão para o castelo, mas isso não deve acontecer.

Jory não disse mais nada, apenas saiu. Encarei Lyanna tentando entender o motivo do seu desespero e da sua descompostura, mas ela apenas agarrou minha mão e me puxou para dentro do castelo.

-Venha comigo, em silêncio. Eu preciso falar com Mindinho.

-Neses trajes? E porque?

-Porque ele é a única pessoa que vai saber com certeza onde Lysa se enfiaria numa situação assim. E também por que... eu preciso ver como ele está.

-E porque isso? –eu a segurei pelo braço pela segunda vez, e ela escorregou no piso polido do salão de festa dos Tully, só então me deixando notar que ela estava descalça. -Você não tinha um vestido onde se enfiar antes de sair nessa empreitada louca? Caçar Lysa Tully, meter-se nos aposentos do menino que me desafiou e está partido ao meio? E sequer colocar um par de sapatos!

-Não houve tempo! –ela disse jogando os braços em torno do meu pescoço e içando-se do chão- Você não sabe o que está havendo!

-Então trate de falar!

-Não! Não enquanto eu não falar com Mindinho! Porque você vai querer matar metade de Riverrun e possivelmente vai conseguir fazer isso até peitar Brynden Tully, então, é melhor eu resolver as coisas antes que você enlouqueça.

E saiu caminhando muito rápido para onde ela sabia ser os aposentos de Petyr Baelish. Como era de se esperar, os guardas que foram designados para protegê-lo, estavam prontos para barrar a entrada de todo e qualquer Stark que se aventurasse proximo daqueles corredores.

-Bran, é aqui que você entra. –ela disse irritada apontando para os dois guardas.

-Lady Lyanna, nós temos ordens. –disse um dos guardas recuando alguns passos enquanto eu me aproximava, a mão sobre o punho da espada.

-Eu sei, eu juro que sei, mas eu estou desarmada, estou praticamente despida... eu lhes dou minha palavra que não quero machucar Petyr. Vocês não sabem o que está havendo, mas... se existe alguém que pode me dizer onde achar Lysa nesse momento, é Mindinho... digo, o Sr. Baelish.

-O que houve com Lady Lysa? –perguntou o outro, olhando para mim com receio.

-Lysa fez algo muito, muito ruim. Ela precisa ser encontrada e protegida antes que continue fazendo coisas ruins, talvez até consigo mesma.

-Lady Lysa costuma subir no pico mais alto da torre do septo. Ela fazia isso desde antes de nós sermos admitidos à guarda de Riverrun.

-Mas sim, a senhora tem razão, my lady. Mindinho pode lhe dizer onde ela deve estar nesse momento.

-Oh, eu fico muito grata por me deixarem passar! –Lyanna agradeceu, tocando o braço dos dois quando eles abriram caminho para ela.

-Infelizmente Lorde Stark não poderá segui-la. –e fecharam a passagem quando fiz menção de entrar junto com ela.

-Minha irmã não ficará sozinha nos aposentos de um homem.

-Ela não está. Há outro guarda ai dentro e duas aias. Mandaram buscar o Meistre e a Septã, mas me parece que Petyr não ficará sem assistencia. Ou proteção, como o senhor pode notar.

Então, para não ser descortês e simplesmente tirar aqueles dois gravetos vestidos de armadura da minha frente, me recostei na parede e esperei Lyanna sair.

-Lorde Stark, o senhor saberia nos dizer porque os homens de Lorde Brynden foram ordenados a também procurar por Lysa, mas a guarnição de Riverrrun, não?

-Eu não sei o que Lysa fez, para quem fez. Mas eu acho que os guardas de Riverrun atendem apenas a Lorde Hoster.

-Sim mas... se trata de Lady Lysa.

-Meus homens também estão procurando por ela.

-O senhor sabe o que de fato aconteceu?

-Acredito que ela esteja tentando se matar.

Pude ver o pavor no rosto dos guardas, e devo admitir que eu também estava assutado. Me perguntava onde Catelyn estaria, o que estaria fazendo enquanto sua irmã era a presa de uma caçada, e porque Lyanna tomava frente das buscas e não ela.

-Então aquele sangue nas vestes de sua irmã... Lysa está ferida?

-Não. –Lyanna foi quem respondeu- Não é sangue de Lysa, por mais que seja o mesmo.

-Catelyn? –berramos os três juntos, eu não soube distinguir quem estava mais chocado.

-Ok, ok, por favor, sem perder a cabeça, nenhum dos três. –Lyanna disse- Cat foi ferida, não sei como ela está. Ela apenas me pediu para proteger Lysa, é o que eu estou fazendo. Ela pediu para que eu pedisse isso a você. –e apontou pra mim- Então vá até os palheiros, um deles tem uma entrada que se parece uma toca, ninguém sabe disso, e Lysa confia nisso. Vá, Bran, por favor.

Eu não me movi. Lyanna havia dito que Lysa estava armada, agora Cat está ferida, a prova é o sangue que mancha a veste de minha irmã, Lysa está fugindo, Lorde Brynden deve estar furioso, mas não quer deixar a sobrinha sozinha com o meistre...

-Lysa atirou um dardo em Catelyn!

-Bran, apenas não é momento para você pensar nisso.

-Você sequer sabe como Catelyn está nesse momento! Você não acha que é um pouco perigoso deixar Lysa nas minhas mãos agora?

Então o olhar horrorizado dela me fez acreditar que ela havia acordado para a situação.

-Você não fará nada, Cat pediu que você desse a ela toda a proteção que possa dar...

-Catelyn não está pensando direito! Ela está com um dardo enfiado em seu corpo!

-Me deixe ir, Lady Lya. –disse um dos guardas- Me deixe ir e eu prometo entregá-la ao Sr. Cassei.

-Isso, isso mesmo, por favor... Você é um homem de Lorde Tully, você não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer a Lysa. Por favor, Jory tem instruções do que fazer.

Eu apenas me dirigi às escadas, eu precisava ver Catelyn, precisava saber como ela estava. Não ouvi os passos de Lyanna, mas sabia que ela estava logo atrás de mim.

-Brandon, por favor...

-Quando você ia me dizer? Quando ela estivesse morta e...

-Não fale desse jeito, eu não acho que ela vá morrer!

-Onde o dardo a atingiu?

-Atravessou a cintura. Estavamos no banho e...

Eu corri escadas acima, pegando o corredor que levava à torre onde ficavam os aposentos delas, e parei apenas quando Brynden Tully barrou minha entrada. Desde o início do corredor eu podia escutar gritos abafados, e meu desespero e inquietação cresciam cada vez mais.

-Ela... –ofeguei- O que está acontecendo?

-A haste do dardo é metálica. –ele disse parecendo derrotado- É necessario...

-Puxar o dardo para fora. Isso vai machucá-la ainda mais.

-Não há outra forma. O meistre está tentando ser gentil.

-Gentil? Quantos homens feridos em batalha ele já tratou? A gentileza nesses casos apenas...

-Garoto, eu sei. –era a primeira vez que eu era tratado por garoto em anos, aquilo me enfureceu um pouco, mas tentei ignorar- Você quer que eu entre ali e arranque o dardo de dentro da carne da minha sobrinha de um único puxão?

-Sabendo que isso vai livrá-la de toda essa dor, eu já o teria feito!

Então alguém no interior do quarto pareceu escutar o que diziamos, e um grito esgoelado e agudo resoou em nossos ouvidos. O homem a nossa frente apenas escancarou a porta e eu tive um vislumbre do corpo de Cat sem roupa, mas cercado de sangue. Lyanna entrou atrás de Lorde Brynden e eu soube que não poderia fazer o mesmo. Ela me olhou, no entanto, suada e pálida. Ficou me olhando durante um longo instante, até que finalmente uma das aias veio fechar a porta. Sentei-me no chão, esperando. A imagem de seus olhos avermelhados pelo choro e de todo aquele sangue me traumatizava mais do que me deixava curioso a respeito do pouco que eu pude ver de sua nudez... Um seio, semi oculto por seu braço, suas pernas bem juntas e dobradas num ângulo que parecia apoiar melhor seu corpo... Aquilo de fato não era bonito, era assustador.

-Alguém... alguém por favor... Dê leite de papoula a ela. Não deixem que ela...

-Brandon! –Jory me chamou do inicio do corredor- Pegamos ela.

Me ergui rapidamente e segui Jory para fora do castelo. Lysa estava na tenda dele, tinha palha por todo lado, no vestido e nos cabelos... Respirava rápido e nos olhava com medo. Eu queria estapeá-la até a morte, mas eu seria enforcado por isso assim que Hoster Tully chegasse.

-C-como ela está? –perguntou trêmula- Catelyn está...? Lorde Stark, me diga, eu sei que você sabe...

-Como você tem coragem de proferir o nome dela? –avanci, sendo detido por Jory e Edd, meus guardas pessoais, se interpondo entre mim e aquele pequeno verme odioso, capaz de pegar em armas contra a propria irmã!

-Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu estava transtornada!

-Seu tio! –berrei- Se o seu tio colocar as mãos em você...

-Não! Não tio Brynden, por favor! Ele é definitivamente louco por Cat! Meu pai ainda não chegou?

-Você esperou que ele e Edmure tivessem saído, não foi?

-Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu peguei a besta e fui atirar nos bonecos de treino, porque eu estava com raiva da minha irmã e de toda a situação com Petyr, mas... Eu não sei o que me deu, eu juro, eu não imaginei que fosse fazer mesmo o que eu fiz!

-Pois pra que você fique sabendo, Catelyn está morrendo. –eu disse apenas para amedrontá-la- E você é a total culpada por isso. Eu acho que eu deveria arrancar os seus cabelos da sua cabeça quando isso aconteça e nem quero pensar no jeito que vão puní-la quando toda Correrio descobrir que você matou sua irmã. Sua irmã, amada por todos. Querida por todos.

-Ela não vai morrer. Ela apenas não vai. Catelyn é muito teimosa para morrer apenas. Talvez ela nunca lhe dê filhos, mas morrer? Não é do feitio dela.

-Onde você atirou? –eu me desesperei e perguntei entre gritos- Onde você mirou, seu pequeno pedaço de verme?!

-Eu não estava mirando, em verdade. Eu só atirei. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas eu acho que o dardo a atingiu no ventre.

-Lya disse que atravessou a cintura, mas eu vi a cintura dela e não estava ferido.

-A besta é de baixa pressão, Bran. –disse Thessen, outro de meus guardas- Os dardos são mais perigosos, feitos de um tubo fino de aço para serem mais leves que os de madeira, mas nenhum disparo de uma besta como essa quebraria algum osso, e dependendo das vestes, eu não acredito que ultrapasse o corpo de ninguém.

-Cat é magra e elas estavam no banho quando essa louca as atacou.

-Elas? Lyanna estava junto? É por isso que ela estava suja de sangue?

-Sim. Exatamente por isso. O dardo teve que ser arrancado. Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Eu acho que você deveria voltar pra perto dela. –Jory disse- Ela ficaria furiosa se soubesse que você feriu a irmã dela. Eu farei como Lya ordenou, só a entregarei para Lorde Hoster. Todos sabem que ela está aqui. Agora vá. Você não quer estar longe de lá, vá.

E quase sem sentir minhas pernas, voltei para junto da porta onde esporadicamente, eu podia ouvir um gemido dolorido ou um berro de dor desesperado da minha Cat. E eu me sentia impotente, imaginando quais seriam as implicações que aquele ferimento teria nas nossas vidas. Se ela ficaria bem? Se de fato aquela ferida nos privaria de ter um herdeiro? Eu apenas acredito que não importa, de modo algum. Não para mim, não me importa se ela vai me dar filhos ou não, contanto que ela fique bem. Ned, Benjen e Lyanna terão seus filhos, eles podem ter Winterfell se quiserem. Tudo o que eu quero é minha Cat comigo, viva, me fascinando com sua beleza, com sua força... Nada mais é importante.


End file.
